SUNFLOWER
by Always YeWook
Summary: LAST CHAPTER FINALLY UPDATE! bunga yang sedang ada dihadapan kita ini adalah simbol kesempurnaan dari pesona. Dan juga perasaan cinta pada pandangan pertama, YEWOOK or SIWOOK? RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Title : Sunflower - Part 1

Author : Putiha

Pairing : YeWook / SiWook(?)

Disclaimer : Yesung milik Ryeowook, Ryeowook milik Yesung. YEWOOK saling memiliki, gak boleh diganggu gugat.

WARNING : YAOI, GaJe, Typo(s) dimana-mana, mohon dimaafkan.

Summary : "bunga yang sedang ada dihadapan kita ini adalah simbol kesempurnaan dari pesona. Dan juga perasaan cinta pada pandangan pertama".

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

_Author POV_

"untung saja hari ini aku tidak sibuk, jadi aku bisa mengurus kebun bunga ku. Kasian sekali bunga-bunga ini tidak ada yang merawat kalau aku sedang sibuk, apa aku cari tukang kebun saja yah?", omel _namja_ mungil dipagi hari didalam rumah kaca yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam warna bunga yang dirawatnya. Namja itu bernama Kim Ryeowook, karna nama itu agak susah disebutkan, jadi, panggil saja dia Wookie..

Wookie mempunyai hobi merawat bunga, hobi yang langka untuk seorang _namja_. Tapi Wookie benar-benar senang dengan hobinya itu, menurutnya merawat bunga adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan apalagi setelah melihat bunga bermekaran diseluruh isi rumah kaca tersebut. Aroma harum dari setiap bunga itu bisa membuat pikiran Wookie menjadi tenang.

Wookie mengambil selang air kemudian menyirami beberapa tanaman yang seharusnya mendapatkan 'jatah minum'. Selama menyirami bunga, senyuman terus terlukis di bibir kecil Wookie, itu menandakan kalau dia benar-benar menikmati kegiatannya kali ini. Tiba-tiba saja, selang air yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan air mendadak berhenti dan hanya mengeluarkan beberapa tetes saja.

"lho? Kenapa air nya tidak keluar? Hey! Ayo keluar!", Wookie mengarahkan selang air itu kedepan wajahnya, untuk melihat kenapa airnya tiba-tiba tidak keluar. "Ah.. menyebalkan!", Wookie melempar selang air itu hingga jatuh ketanah dengan sempurna(?).

"Selamat pagi!"

"_Hyung_! Pasti kau kan yang mematikan airnya? Kau ini menyebalkan sekali… Untuk apa kau datang kemari? Bukankah jam segini kau biasanya sudah ada dikantor?", omel _namja_ mungil itu kepada _namja_ yang baru saja datang dan merusak suasananya.

"Aku tadi memang sudah ke kantor, tapi aku tidak melihatmu disana, jadi aku menjemputmu.."

"Jadi kau datang kesini hanya untuk menjemputku untuk datang ke kantor?"

"Ne.. Banyak_ file_ yang harus kau tandatangani Wookie"

"_Shireo_. Aku tidak mau ke kantor hari ini!",

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali? Apa kau ingin perusahaanmu hancur?",

"Itu lebih bagus. Jadi aku tidak perlu kekantor setiap hari!", Wookie terus menjawab dengan lantang pertanyaan _namja_ tinggi dan tegap yang ada dihadapannya, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membela dirinya. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bertengkar denganmu Wookie, sekarang cepat ganti bajumu, lalu kita pergi…"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau. Kau pikir kau ini siapa, selalu saja memaksaku mengikuti apa yang kau mau. Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau kau itu sangat menyebalkan! Sekarang cepat pergi dari sini! Jangan ganggu aku lagi.."

"Biar aku tebak, orang tua mu pasti sedang ada diluar negri kan? Makanya kau berani melawanku…"

"Orang tuaku ada dimana, itu bukan urusanmu _Hyung_"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau lebih memilih ke kantor atau aku akan melaporkan kau kepada orang tuamu karna kau tidak pergi ke kantor. Kau taukan apa akibatnya kalau orang tuamu tau, kau akan kehilangan kebun bunga mu yang sangat indah ini…"

Wookie menggerutu tidak jelas dengan bibir kecilnya, ingin saja dia mencakar-cakar wajah orang yang ada didepannya sekarang. 'dia selalu saja mengancamku kalau aku berani melawannya, benar-benar menyebalkan. Lihat saja nanti, aku tidak akan kalah lagi darinya', dengan kesal Wookie beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukankah tadi kau menyuruhku untuk mengganti baju? Kau ini pikun atau gimana?", Wookie kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari rumah kaca itu. _namja_ tinggi itu kemudian tersenyum puas dengan pernyataan Wookie, karna dia berhasil membuat _namja_ kecil itu menuruti permintaannya lagi.

_Namja_ tinggi itu melihat mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh isi yang ada didalam rumah kaca itu, "Darimana dia bisa merawat semua yang ada disini? Apa dia mempelajarinya dari internet? Hebat sekali kalau begitu…"

_Author POV END_

_Ryeowook POV_

Aku membuka lemari pakaianku, mengambil celana panjang, kemeja putih, jas hitam dan dasi berwarna ungu. Dengan malas aku mengganti pakaianku, aku menurutinya karna aku tidak mau Siwon _hyung_ mengadu ke orang tuaku, kalau itu terjadi maka orang tuaku pasti akan mengancamku kembali dengan menghilangkan rumah kacaku yang sudah setahun ku rawat sendiri.

"Wookie-ah… _Palli_, pekerjaanmu sudah menanti!". Siwon _hyung_ mengetuk pintu kamarku , mengganggu saja.

"Iya, aku akan segera keluar!".

"Tapi kenapa lama sekali. Apa kau kesulitan mengganti baju? Apa perlu aku bantu?".

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?", omelku sambil membuka pintu dan menatap tajam ke Siwon_ hyung_, walaupun aku tau dia tidak akan takut. "Sepertinya kau terlalu bersemangat untuk pergi ke kantor. Lihat ini, dasi dan kerah bajumu masih berantakan". Siwon _hyung_ membenahi kerah kemejaku dan dasiku, benar-benar tidak sopan. Aku kan bisa sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap perhatian seperti ini padaku. Itu membuatku jadi penuh curiga kepadamu _Hyung_".

"Curiga kenapa?"

"Lupakan. Ayo cepat berangkat! Buang-buang waktu saja", aku mengambil langkah lebih dulu dan segera menuju mobil Siwon _hyung_ yang terparkir mewah didepan rumahku.

"Oke.. Kita berangkat!",

Selama diperjalanan menuju ke kantor. Aku heran melihat Siwon_ hyung_, sedari tadi dia senyum-senyum sendiri, padahal aku daritadi terus memarahinya. "Kenapa kau melihatku? Kau terpana dengan ketampananku?", aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah Siwon_ hyung_. "Siapa bilang wajahmu itu tampan. Aku hanya bingung dengan tingkahmu _Hyung_. Sedari tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri. Apa kau sudah tidak waras?",

"Ne, aku memang tidak waras. Dan kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini Wookie-ah.."

"Aku tau jalan ceritamu akan mengarah kemana _Hyung_. Jadi tidak usah dilanjutkan", ku lihat Siwon _ hyung_ sedikit kecewa dengan perkataanku, tapi itu lebih baik karna aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar pernyataan cintanya lagi.

Sampainya dikantor aku langsung menuju ruang kerjaku yang ada dilantai 11 sedangkan Siwon_ hyung_ berada dilantai 12, ku percepat langkahku menuju _lift_ agar siwon _hyung_ tidak satu_ lift_ denganku. "Aku duluan_ hyung_", ucap ku saat aku sudah masuk_ lift_ dan pintu _lift_ sudah tertutup dengan sempurna. "Maafkan aku Siwon _hyung_. Mungkin sikap ku ini sudah keterlaluan. Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu, tapi aku hanya ingin menghindarimu…",

Ku rebahkan badanku di_sofa_ empuk yang ada diruang kerjaku. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau pada akhirnya hari ini aku akan ke kantor juga. Tak ku pedulikan tumpukan dokumen yang ada diatas meja kerjaku. "Hoaaam… Kenapa aku jadi mengantuk? dokumen itu aku urus nanti saja. Aku mau tidur dulu".

_Ryeowook POV END_

_Author POV_

Berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang malas-malasan tidak mau mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Lain halnya dengan Siwon, dia tampak begitu semangat mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya.

Orang tua Siwon dan Ryeowook sudah saling kenal sejak lama. Tapi Siwon dan Ryeowook sendiri baru mengenal satu sama lain sejak duduk dibangku kuliah. Perusahaan kedua orang tua mereka sangat maju di Korea, oleh karna itu setelah Siwon dan Ryeowook tamat dari kuliah Orang tua mereka menggabungkan kedua perusahaan itu menjadi satu dan membiarkan Siwon dan Ryeowook yang mengurusnya. Karna mereka percaya dengan kemampuan anak mereka.

Sekarang kedua perusahaan yang sudah bergabung itu menjadi perusahaan nomor 1 yang ada di Korea. Ini semua berkat Siwon dan Ryeowook. Ah.. tidak. Lebih tepatnya berkat Siwon. Karna Siwon lebih aktif dengan ide-ide yang baru untuk perusahaan, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya menyetujui ide Siwon.

Tapi Siwon sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan sikap Ryeowook itu, yang penting bagi Siwon adalah Ryeowook ada dikantor bersamanya. Karna bagi Siwon, Ryeowook adalah sumber inspirasinya.. #author tercekik waktu ngetik bagian ini x_x

Semua orang yang bekerja diperusahaan itu beranggapan kalau Siwon menyukai Ryeowook padahal itu MEMANG BENAR ADANYA. Siwon sudah menyukai Ryeowook saat mereka masih mahasiswa, Siwon juga sudah beberapa kali menyatakan perasaannya ke Ryeowook. Tapi Wookie selalu punya alasan untuk tidak menjawab pernyataan cinta dari Siwon. Sungguh kasihan…

_Author POV END_

_Siwon POV_

"Akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai juga", ku lirik jam tanganku, ternyata sudah saatnya untuk makan siang. "Apa Wookie sudah menandatanganin dokumen-dokumen itu? Sebaiknya aku temui dia, sekaligus mengajaknya untuk makan siang diluar…".

Aku segera melangkah keluar ruangan dan menuju ruang kerja Wookie yang ada dilantai 11. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Wookia-ah…", panggilku saat aku membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Tapi aku tidak melihatnya di meja kerja. Lalu mataku mengarah ke samping, dan ku lihat Wookie tertidur pulas di_sofa_. "Mungkin dia kelelahan karna menanda tanganin dokumen sebanyak itu", aku beranjak menuju meja kerjanya. Mengambil 1 map dokumen dan membukanya. "Dokumen ini belum ditandatangani". Aku meraih dokumen yang lainnya, dan membukanya satu persatu. "Satupun belum ada yang dia tanda tangani? Berarti, dia tidur sejak tadi?".

Ku dekati Wookie yang tertidur di_sofa_, saat terpejam seperti ini dia benar-benar bagaikan namja yang tidak mempunyai dosa. Tapi kenyataannya, dia sangat sering membuatku stress, tapi dia juga yang sudah membuatku jatuh hati padanya. Benar-benar kenyataan yang sulit untuk diterima.

"Wookie _chagi_, bangun… Ini sudah saatnya untuk makan siang, apa kau tidak lapar? _Hyung_ akan mentraktirmu makan yang enak dan mahal hari ini. _Ireona_ Wookie _chagiya_..",

"Ah.. _hyung_. Aku masih ngantuk, nanti saja makannya. Hooaam…", dengan keadaan setengah sadar dia menolak perintahku, bahkan dia tidak membuka matanya. Sepertinya aku harus memakai cara yang kejam kepadanya. Ku raih _ponsel_ yang ada didalam saku celana ku, dan rencanaku selanjutnya dimulai…

"_Yeoboseo Heechul eomma.. bagaimana liburanmu diluar negri. Pasti menyenangkan kan? Aku dan Wookie baik-baik saja disini. Tapi, ada sedikit masalah dengan Wookie. Hari ini dia menjadi sangat malas__,__ eomma. Sesampainya di kantor dia langsung tidur dan tidak mengerjakan pekerjaannya… Apa yang harus aku lakukan eomma?... Mwo? … apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu eomma? Baiklah, sesuai dengan perintahmu eomma. RUMAH KACA MILIK WOOKIE AKAN SEGERA DIMUSNAHKAN!"_

"_MWO?_ RUMAH KACAKU?", ku lirik Wookie yang langsung bangun dan meraih ponselku. "_Eomma_, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu kepadaku. Urusan perusahaan ini sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan rumah kacaku dan juga tanaman yang ada didalamnya kan? _Eomma, eomma.. Yeoboseo.. Eomma?_".

"Hahahaha… Kau berbicara dengan siapa Wookie? Aku tadi hanya berpura-pura menelpon _eomma_ mu. Hahahaha.. wajahmu lucu sekali jika sedang panik Wookie, seharusnya kau melihat ekspresi wajahmu tadi".

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengerjaiku _Hyung_? Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu sampai kau tega melakukan itu padaku", ku tarik tangan Wookie menuju meja kerjanya.

"Kau mau tau apa salahmu. Kau lihat itu", aku menunjukkan tumpukan dokumen diatas mejanya. "Kenapa belum kau tanda tangani?", ku pasang wajah serius agar dia mengira aku benar-benar marah padanya. Karna sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa marah kepadanya..

"_Mianhae hyung_. Tadi tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat mengantuk. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar", dengan santainya dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tampang yang sangat tidak berdosa.

"Kau bilang sebentar saja? Tapi kenapa tidur sampai jam segini, ini sudah siang Wookie", omelku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jam dipergelangan tangan kananku.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf _Hyung_. Oh iya.. Bukankah tadi kau bilang sekarang sudah saat nya untuk makan siang. Jadi tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita makan siang sekarang. Perutku sudah lapar _hyung_!"

"Kau ingin makan?", tanyaku. Wookie hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebelum kita pergi makan. Selesaikan dulu tugasmu.. Ayo selesaikan", ucapku santai.

"Tapi _Hyung_, ini banyak sekali. Jari tanganku bisa keriting jika menandatangani dokumen sebanyak ini"

"Tanda tangan atau kau akan kehilangan rumah kacamu ?"

_Siwon POV END_

_Author POV_

Sebuah gertakan berhasil membuat Wookie menuruti permintaan Siwon. Tentu saja Wookie tidak mau kehilangan rumah kaca beserta isi didalamnya, dan lebih memilih menanda tangani semua dokumen yang kini ada dihadapannya.

'lagi-lagi aku kalah dari siwon _hyung_. Menyebalkan sekali dia, selalu mengancamku dengan akan menghancurkan rumah kacaku. Awas kau_ hyung_, Aku pasti akan membalas perbuatanmu itu, lihat saja!', gumam Wookie dalam hati dan mulai menanda tangani dokumen-dokumen itu dengan terpaksa.

Sedangkan Siwon, dengan santainya dia sekarang duduk disofa sambil memperhatikan Wookie yang sedang sibuk sambil tersenyum menang.

Karna ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan ditambah perut yang sudah keroncongan, Wookie mendatangtangani dokumen itu dengan terburu-buru, dipikiran Wookie sekarang bagaimana caranya supaya dia cepat mendapat jatah makan siang.

"Jangan asal tanda tangan Wookie. Kau juga harus membaca dan memahami isi disetiap lembar dokumen itu", tegur Siwon.

"Aku tidak punya waktu _Hyung_. Lagipula aku percaya, semua isi dokumen ini sudah benar. Karna kau sudah membaca lebih dulu, iyakan?"

Wookie terus menandatangani dokumen itu tanpa melihat isi nya. "Bagaimana kalau salah satu isi dari dokumen itu adalah surat pengalihan perusahaan menjadi milikku? Apa kah kau tidak khawatir?"

Seketika Wookie berhenti, dan menatap Siwon dengan penuh curiga. "Kau berani melakukan itu _Hyung_?"

"kalau kau terus bersikap seperti itu. Sepertinya, aku tidak akan pernah ragu untuk melakukannya"

"kau tidak akan mungkin melakukan itu pada keluargaku _Hyung_!"

"Sudahlah, lupakan perkataanku tadi. Lanjutkan tugasmu".

Sejenak, Wookie menatap kosong dokumen yang ada didepannya sambil memikirkan perkataan Siwon tadi, 'apa mungkin siwon _hyung_ tega melakukan itu?' gumam Wookie dalam hati. Ekor matanya melirik Siwon yang sekarang sedang asik sendiri dengan ponselnya.

'tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Wookie. Walaupun siwon _hyung_ sering mengerjaiku, tapi siwon _hyung_ itu orang yang baik dan perhatian padaku. Dia pasti tidak akan mungkin melakukan itu. Siwon_ hyung_ pasti hanya menggertakku agar aku lebih teliti dalam menandatangani dokumen. Iya. Pasti itu maksud Siwon _hyung_'.

Wookie pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tapi kali ini lebih sedikit 'berhati-hati'.

1 jam kemudian, Wookie berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya. "hwa… tanganku rasanya mau putus. Benar-benar melelahkan, padahal hanya tinggal tandatangan saja. Jelas-jelas Siwon _hyung_ pasti lebih lelah daripada aku. Iya kan Siwon _hyung_?".

Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia mengetahui ternyata sekarang Siwon yang tertidur disofa, "Padahal aku sudah mau berbaik hati memuji mu, tapi kau malah tidur. Siwon _hyung!_ Siwon _hyung! Ireona! Palli.."_. teriak Wookie, dan itu berhasil membuat Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?", tanya Siwon sambil merenggangkan badannya. "Sudah.. ayo kita pulang"

"Pulang? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang diluar dulu? Aku yang traktir"

"Tapi, setelah dari makan siang. Siwon_ hyung_ mau kan menemaniku?",

"Kemana?"

"Nanti saja aku beri tau. Sekarang, siwon hyung berjanji saja dulu untuk mau menemaniku..",

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita pergi makan sekarang".

Siwon dan Wookie pun segera meninggalkan perusahaan mereka dan menuju salah satu restoran yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dari perusahaan.

"Kau belum pernah makan disini kan?", tanya Siwon saat mereka sudah sampai didalam restoran itu. Wookie hanya menggeleng sambil mengamati desain restoran yang brnuansa Eropa itu.

"Kau mau pesan apa Wookie?", tanya siwon lagi saat satu pelayan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Terserah kau saja _Hyung_",

"mmm… kami pesan _Chicken Ccordon Bleu_ 2 porsi", jawab Siwon kepada pelayan itu. "Minumnya Tuan?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Kau mau minum apa Wookie?"

"Terserah kau saja _Hyung_", Wookie mengulang lagi perkataannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. "minumnya _Strawberry Blush_ saja"

"Mohon tunggu sebentar Tuan", pelayan itu pun pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan Siwon.

Wookie masih setia mengamati restoran yang ia datangi kali ini . berbeda dengan Wookie, Siwon malah asik memandangi wajah namja mungil yang ada dihadapannya sambil tersenyum sehingga memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"Aku tau wajahku tak setampan dirimu _Hyung_. Jadi kau jangan menatapku dengan tatapan yang merendahkanku seperti itu", omel Wookie saat ia sadar Siwon sedang memandanginya dengan serius.

"Untunglah kalau kau sadar, bahwa kau tidak lebih tampan dariku. Tapi kau jauh lebih manis dariku Wookie, _chagi_", goda Siwon sambil mencolek dagu Wookie.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan yang menjijikkan itu _Hyung_.. Kau tidak akan berhasil untuk menggodaku", wookie memalingkan wajahnya dari Siwon dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan mereka pun datang. Wookie menatap 'lapar' makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Makanlah.. Kau pasti suka", Wookie pun langsung memakan makanannya.

"Kau sering datang kesini _Hyung_?', tanya Wookie saat sedang menikmati makanannya

"Baru 2 kali. Wae? Kau suka tempat ini?", wookie hanya mengangguk pelan.

"oh iya.. aku sudah membicarakan tentang hubungan kita ke orang tua kita", tiba-tiba wookie tersedak ketika mendengar pernyataan Siwon. Siwon langsung mendekat dan mengelus punggung wookie sambil memberinya minum. "_Gwaenchana_?", tanya Siwon saat Wookie sudah menegak air cukup banyak.

"Aniya! Kau tidak lihat tadi aku hampir mati akibat perkataanmu_ Hyung_?", jawab Wookie dengan suara cukup keras, semua pengunjung yang ada direstoran itu menatap heran ke arah Siwon dan Wookie. Siwon berulang kali membungkukkan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf karna membuat yang lain jadi terganggu.

Siwon kembali duduk dikursi sambil menatap Wookie dengan senduh(?). "Pelankan suaramu Wookie",

"Sekarang coba jelaskan padaku, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi _Hyung_?",

Siwon kembali tersenyum, "kau pasti tau maksudku. Cepat atau lambat kita akan resmi menj…", kalimat siwon terputus saat Wookie memotongnya. "tidak tidak tidak. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya", wookie menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan.

"Jangan berlebihan Wookie, kau tidak malu sedari tadi dilihat banyak orang karna tingkah mu itu"

Karna merasa risih dilihat banyak orang, wookie pun menurunkan tangannya. "aku sudah tidak selera makan lagi _Hyung_. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini", pinta Wookie.

"Tidak. Justu sekarang selera makanku yang datang. Jadi, tunggu aku sampai selesai makan, baru kita pergi", wookie langsung menggerutu tidak jelas karna siwon menolak permintaannya.

Wookie benar-benar dibuat cemas dengan perkataan siwon tadi. Bagaimana tidak, tanpa sepengetahuannya Siwon membicarakan hal yang begitu serius dengan orang tuanya. Bisa dikatakan, Siwon meminta orang tua Wookie untuk menjadikan Wookie sebagai tunangannya. Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa menolak seorang Choi Siwon, si pengusaha muda.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Aku tidak setuju",

"Kau tidak setuju. Tapi semuanya setuju Wookie-ah… Kecuali kalau kau berhasil membujuk orangtuamu untuk membatalkan rencana ini! Tapi aku rasa itu tidak berhasil..", ucap Siwon mengejek Wookie yang tertindas sambil menikmati makanannya.

Wookie buru-buru mengambil ponselnya yang ada disaku, ntah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. "Kau mau menelpon siapa?", tanya siwon penasaran. "Tentu saja menelpon _eomma_ku. Aku mau menyuruhnya untuk membatalkan rencana konyol ini".

"Sebelum kau menelpon _eomma_ mu, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?",

"Taruhan?apa maksudmu _Hyung_? Jangan bikin aku tambah bingung", Wookie menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang memang gatal.

"Kau mau menelpon_ eomma_ mu untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita kan? Jadi begini, kalau kau berhasil membujuk_ eomma_ untuk membatalkan rencana ini, aku berjanji akan melepasmu, Wookie. Tapi, jika kau tidak berhasil, maka kau berjanji akan menyetujui pertunangan ini, bagaimana? Ide yang bagus kan?", siwon tersenyum licik, dan itu sukses membuat Wookie menjadi geram karna Siwon selalu bersikap seenaknya.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak takut. Orang tuaku pasti akan lebih mendengar perkataan anaknya sendiri daripada perkataanmu!", Wookie langsung menekan tombol 1 di ponselnya. Menggunakan panggilan cepat agar segera terhubung dengan _eomma_nya..

Tuuuuut tuuuuut tuuuuut

"Ayo angkat _eomma! Palli_", wookie harap-harap cemas, takut kalau_ eomma_ nya tak mengangkat telpon darinya.

"_Yeoboseo?"_

"_Yeoboseo eomma_!", jawab wookie dengan cepat saat mendengar suara dari seberang.

"_Ada apa Wookie?"_

"Aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengan Siwon _hyung_!", jawab Wookie yang langsung menuju topik pembicaraan.

"_waeyo?"_

"aku tidak menyukainya _eomma_. Dia bukan_ type_ku", Siwon menatap Wookie dengan ekpresi apa-yang-kurang-dariku?.

"_Ayolah chagi… Eomma yakin, perlahan-lahan kau akan menyukai Siwon"_

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau_. Eomma_, aku mohon, jangan biarkan aku hidup dengan dia", Wookie semakin terlihat memohon agar _eomma_ nya menyetujui permintaannya.

"_Wookie… dengarkan eomma. Selama ini, eomma dan appa selalu menuruti semua keinginanmu. Apa yang kau inginkan dan kau butuhkan selalu kami penuhi. Sekarang, tidak bisakah kau menuruti permintaan eomma dan appa sekali ini saja?, kami hanya meminta satu saja. Yaitu, kau bertunangan dengan Siwon. Ini tidak akan sesulit yang kau bayangkan chagi. Percayalah pada eomma"._

"_eomma_ menyebalkan. Aku mau bicara dengan _appa_, tolong berikan ponselnya ke _Appa_ sekarang…"

"_Appa mu sedang sibuk Chagi. Sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, pokoknya kau tidak boleh menolak. Oh iya.. besok appa dan eomma sudah kembali ke Korea. See you…"_

Tut tut tut tut

_Eomma_ Wookie mematikan telponnya begitu saja, tanpa menunggu kalimat protes wookie yang selanjutnya. "Dasar Kim Heechul menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus mempunyai _eomma_ seperti mu! Benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan!", kalau saja heechul bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan anaknya barusan, mungkin saja Wookie sudah dijewer oleh sang _eomma_ yang terkenal cerewet dan keras kepala itu.. #peace petals

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Wookie. Bagaimana pun juga dia itu _eomma_ mu, dia yang melahirkanmu dan membesarkanmu sampai sekarang. Itu bukanlah hal yang mudah Wookie, jadi tidak sepantasnya kau mengucapkan kata-kata sekasar itu. _Arra_?"

"Dan tak sepantasnya juga kau menceramahiku didepan umum seperti ini",

Wookie bangkit dari duduknya dan segera keluar dari restoran, tentu saja Siwon menyusulnya dari arah belakang. *gak mungkin juga dari depan kan Thor!

Untunglah Wookie tidak langsung pergi meninggalkan Siwon, dengan wajah yang masih ditekuk-tekuk Wookie masuk ke mobil Siwon yang terparkir didepan restoran itu.

"Aku pikir kau mau kabur. Ternyata kau masih bisa berpikir dengan baik juga", ucap Siwon saat sudah menyusul Wookie masuk kedalam mobil. "Baiklah.. mungkin sekarang kau sedang emosi. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang", siwon mengelus-elus rambut Wookie.

"Pulang? Bukankah kau tadi berjanji kepadaku mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat? Walaupun aku lagi kesal kepadamu _Hyung_, tapi kau harus menuruti permintaanku tadi"

"ah iya.. aku lupa. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarkanmu kemana saja yang kau mau. Sekarang, katakan..", Siwon segera menghidupkan mobilnya lalu melajukan mobilnya keluar dari area restoran.

"aku mau ke toko bunga,_ hyung_…" ucap wookie dengan semangat, setidaknya emosinya sedikit mereda saat melihat bunga.

"bukankah kau sudah memiliki banyak jenis bunga di rumah kaca mu itu. Jadi untuk apa kesana?"

"Bunga yang ada di rumah kacaku semuanya bukan aku yang membelinya. Jadi, kali ini aku ingin memilih sendiri bunga yang aku mau… Kau mau kan _hyung _menemaniku?", pinta Wookie dengan mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes _nya.

"Yah baiklah…", tentu saja siwon tidak mampu menolak permintaan wookie. Mereka pun pergi ke tempat dimana banyak pedagang yang menjual berbagai macam bunga. "Wookie.. disepanjang jalan ini, kau akan menemui banyak pedagang bunga, pilih salah satu tempat yang kau suka", siwon melambatkan laju mobilnya ketika sudah berada disatu jalan yang ada dikota Seoul, disisi jalan itu dipenuhi dengan pedagang bunga. Mata Wookie pun melebar karna melihat begitu banyak bunga disepanjang jalan.

Tiba-tiba mata Wookie tertuju pada 1 tempat yang berbeda dengan pedagang lainnya. Jika pedagang lain hanya menggunakan tenda persegi untuk melindungi bunga-bunganya. Tapi berbeda dengan tempat yang sedang dilihat Wookie sekarang.

"Ini baru toko bunga. _Hyung_, aku mau lihat bunga yang ada ditempat itu saja", gumam Wookie. Mobil siwon pun berhenti didepan toko bunga itu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Wookie langsung keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke toko bunga itu. "Hwa…", itu lah kata yang pertama kali Wookie ucapkan saat masuk ke toko bunga itu. Toko bunga yang banyak menggunakan ornamen bunga matahari, warna cat dinding ditempat itu juga sama dengan warna bunga matahari. Tapi anehnya, tidak ada satupun bunga matahari ada ditempat itu. Isi bunga ditoko ini juga tidak berbeda dengan tempat yang lainnya.

_Author POV_

_Ryeowook POV_

Ternyata tempat ini hanya mengandalkan tempat yang bagus untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung. Padahal isinya biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada bedanya dengan yang lain. Sepertinya tema dari toko bunga ini adalah bunga matahari, tapi kenapa sedari tadi aku tidak melihat ada bunga matahari. Aku juga tidak melihat pemilik toko ini, kenapa sepi sekali, padahal toko ini paling besar dari yang lainnya, benar-benar aneh.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju pada satu bunga yang bentuknya tak asing bagiku. Tapi yang membuatku kagum adalah dari warnanya… warnanya… bunga itu berwarna ungu.. Warna favorite ku.

"Ini kan bunga mawar? Aku baru tau kalau bunga mawar ada yang berwarna ungu. Hwa! Indah sekali… Aku harus memilikinya", aku mengangkat 1 pot kecil yang isinya ditanami oleh bunga mawar berwarna ungu itu. "_neomu yeppo_", gumamku lagi.

"Kau menyukainya?",

"Iya, sangat menyukainya…"

"Pilihan yang tepat. kalau begitu ambillah. Aku berikan gratis untukmu, manis",

"hmm?", aku baru tersadar aku sedang berbicara dengan seorang namja, tapi itu bukan suara Siwon _hyung_. Aku belum melihat dengan siapa aku berbicara, pasti dia pemilik toko ini. Tapi, kenapa dia memberikan bunga ini kepadaku, dan lagi, dia mengatakan aku manis. Berani sekali dia menggodaku..

"Apa maks…", aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat sosok namja yang tadi menggodaku. Astaga.. dia tampan sekali, aku sampai tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana wajahnya. Terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan. Yang bisa ku jelaskan adalah, kepalanya besar!.

Aku masih memandangnya kaku. Saat ku sadari dia juga memandangku dengan intens, aku menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik pot bunga mawar ungu yang masih ku genggam dengan erat.

"kenapa kau menyukai bunga ini?",

'DEGH'

Aku mendengar suaranya lagi. Dan kali ini aku juga menyadari kalau suaranya juga bagus. Kira-kira dia bisa bernyanyi gak yah? Kalau iya, pasti dia bisa menjadi penyanyi terkenal.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada tangan yang menggenggam tanganku, aku rasa ini tangan namja yang ada dihadapanku sekarang. Dia sedikit menurunkan tanganku, lebih tepatnya, agar pot yang ku pegang tidak menenupi wajahku yang ku sengaja ku tutupi tadi. "Hey.. kenapa melamun? Jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau menyukai bunga ini?",

"a..aku.. entahlah… aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya", 'lebih tepatnya, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat mawar berwarna ungu' lanjutku didalam hati.

"Kalau begitu cocok sekali dengan arti bunga ini", namja itu kemudian menatap bunga yang ada didepanku dengan penuh arti.

"Memangnya apa arti dari bunga ini?", aku merasakan dia masih menggenggam tanganku yang menggenggam pot bunga mawar ungu ini.

Kemudian dia tersenyum dan mulai menjawab pertanyaanku, "bunga yang ada dihadapan kita ini adalah simbol kesempurnaan dari pesona. Dan juga perasaan cinta pada pandangan pertama".

'BLUSH'

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Ottokhae? Bosenin yah FF nya? Author juga ngerasa gitu sih…

Apakah FF ini lanjut atau tidak, ini semua tergantung oleh minat dari para Readers.. kalok suka, author lanjutin. Kalok Nggak. Yaudah deh, gak ada lanjutannya.. *pundung

Maka dari itu Review para readers benar-bena Author butuhkan…


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Sunflower – Chapter 2

Author : Anak YeWook

Pairing : YeWook / SiWook(?)

Disclaimer : Yesung milik Ryeowook, Ryeowook milik Yesung. YEWOOK saling memiliki, gak boleh diganggu gugat.

WARNING : YAOI, GaJe, Typo(s) dimana-mana, mohon dimaafkan.

Summary : bunga yang sedang ada dihadapan kita ini adalah simbol kesempurnaan dari pesona. Dan juga perasaan cinta pada pandangan pertama".

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

"bunga yang ada dihadapan kita ini adalah simbol kesempurnaan dari pesona. Dan juga perasaan cinta pada pandangan pertama".

.

.

.

.

.

'BLUSH'

Entah apa yang dirasakan Wookie sekarang. Yang jelas, rona merah tampak dipipi mulusnya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Sontak kedua namja itu menoleh ke arah Siwon yang baru saja masuk ke toko bunga itu.

"Aku sedang memilih bunga _Hyung_", jawab Wookie polos.

"Sampai berpegangan tangan seperti itu?",

Merasa jadi biang masalah,_ namja_ penjual bunga itu menurunkan tangannya. Siwon mendekat kearah Wookie dan menatap sinis kearah _namja_ penjual bunga itu.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan bunga yang kau suka Wookie?", tanya Siwon dengan lembut.

"Sudah _Hyung_. Lihat ini, bunga mawar ini cantik sekali kan? warnanya juga bagus",

"Ah iya.. bunga ini cantik sekali, sama seperti mu _chagiya_", Siwon melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Wookie dengan mesra.

Wookie menatap Siwon kesal dan menepis tangan Siwon, "Kau pikir aku ini _yeoja_? Enak saja mengatakan aku cantik!", Wookie kembali menatap _namja_ yang ada didepannnya. "Maaf, aku mau membeli bunga ini. Berapa harganya?",

"Bukankah tadi sudah ku katakan ambil saja. Itu gratis untukmu",

"Tidak bisa begitu, aku harus membayarnya. Bunga ini sangat bagus, pasti harganya mahal. Kalau kau memberikan ini kepadaku begitu saja, nanti kau bisa rugi".

"Aku memang memberikan bunga secara gratis kepada setiap pembeli yang baru pertama kali datang kesini", jawab _namja_ itu dengan datar.

"Bagus sekali kalau begitu. Wookie, lebih baik kau ambil saja semua tanaman bunga yang ada disini. Kau kan baru pertama kali datang kesini, itu artinya kau tidak perlu membayar"

"_Hyung_, kau ini bikin malu saja. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Hmm.. _mianhae_, jangan dengarkan omongan dia. Dia hanya bercanda. Dan terima kasih buat bunga nya. Ini benar-benar bagus, lain kali aku pasti akan datang kesini", Wookie membungkukkan badannya ke si penjual bunga, lalu menarik Siwon untuk segera keluar dari tempat itu.

_Namja_ si penjual bunga itu adalah Kim Yesung, bukan hanya penjual tapi dia sekaligus pemilik toko bunga itu. Toko bunga yang diberi nama "SUNFLOWER" tapi anehnya, tidak ada satupun tanaman bunga matahari disana. Hanya sekedar gambar bunga matahari yang terpajang didinding toko bunga itu. Kalian mau tau kenapa tidak ada bunga matahari disana? Kalian bisa mendapat jawabannya lain waktu..

"Baru kali ini ada _namja_ yang datang ke toko bunga ku. _Namja_ manis… Kapan dia akan kembali datang kesini?", ucapnya pelan disertai senyuman.

_Author POV END_

_Ryeowook POV_

Sekarang aku dan siwon _hyung_ sedang dijalan menuju rumahku, walaupun aku masih kesal dengan Siwon _hyung_ dengan sikapnya yang bikin malu tadi, tapi kali ini aku berbaik hati untuk memaafkannya. Aku kembali melihat 1 pot bunga yang sedang ku pangku sekarang. 'mawar ungu,benar-benar cantik'. Melihat bunga ini, aku jadi teringat dengan omongan _namja_ yang ada ditoko tadi kalau tidak salah dia mengatakan _'bunga yang ada dihadapan kita ini adalah simbol kesempurnaan dari pesona. Dan juga perasaan cinta pada pandangan pertama' _

Cinta pandangan pertama? Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya dengan 3 kata itu. Tapi yang aku bingungkan sekarang, aku jatuh cinta dengan kecantikan bunga ini atau benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta dengan _namja_ itu? Ah… aku benar-benar bingung.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?", suara Siwon _hyung_ mengintrupsi lamunanku.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa".

"Jangan bohong. Kau sedang memikirkan _namja_ si penjual bunga itu kan?"

"Jangan sok tau"

"Tapi kenyataannya aku memang tau yang kau pikirkan. Kau boleh saja memikirkan dia, asalkan kau tidak lupa dengan taruhan kita sewaktu di restoran tadi",

"Taruhan? Taruhan ap.. Ah iya.. aku kalah", kali ini aku menatap frustasi ke bunga yang ada dihadapanku.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah ingat. Jadi sebaiknya sekarang, kau jangan memikirkan _namja_ lain selain aku. Karna kau sekarang sudah menjadi milikku"

"Tapi…"

"dan aku juga tidak menerima kalimat bantahan. Ryeowook yang ku kenal selalu menepati janjinya.. Sudah sampai",

Mobil Siwon _hyung_ berhenti tepat di depan rumahku. Siwon _hyung_ keluar dari mobil, lalu mengitari mobil untuk membukakan pintu untukku. "_Mianhae, hyung_ tidak bisa mengantarkanmu sampai kedalam",

Aku masih duduk mematung didalam mobilnya, kakiku sekarang seakan kaku untuk digerakkan. Aku merutuki kebodohanku yang tadi menerima taruhan konyol itu. Kenapa aku baru menyadari itu sekarang. Dan lihat sekarang akibatnya, aku kalah, dan itu artinya aku harus menerima Siwon _hyung_ sebagai _namjachingu_ ku?. Kau benar-benar bodoh Kim Ryeowook! Benar-benar bodoh..

"Kenapa tidak keluar? Apa kau ingin menginap dirumahku malam ini, baiklah kalau…

"_ANDWAE_!", dengan cepat aku memotong ucapannya dan segera keluar dari mobil. "Sana pergi!", bentakku tepat didepannya.

"_Kiss bye_ nya mana?",

"jangan harap!", aku langsung masuk kerumah dan segera menuju rumah kacaku. Meletakkan pot bunga yang sedari tadi ku genggam di atas rumput hijau yang membentang di dalam rumah kacaku.

"Bunga cantik, sekarang ini adalah tempat tinggal barumu. Aku harap kau suka, aku pasti akan merawatmu dengan sungguh-sungguh, percayalah padaku. Kau perlu bukti? Lihatlah disekitarmu, bukankah mereka tumbuh dengan baik. Yasudah… Aku tinggal dulu, Besok aku akan datang lagi kesini.. OK!"

Aku kemudian masuk ke kamar. Ku buka jas dan dasiku, kemudian melepas 1 kancing kemeja bagian atas untuk menghilangkan gerah. Jika sudah gerah seperti ini, Mandi adalah tujuanku selanjutnya.

`bagian mandi di sensor sama lembaga anti yadong`:p

Selesai mandi aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur. Rasa kantuk kembali menghampiriku, padahal ini baru jam 7 malam. Kupandangi langit-langit kamarku, pikiranku kembali ke _namja_ si penjual bunga itu. Entah kenapa saat melihatnya tadi jantungku serasa diguncang, wajahnya benar-benar enak dipandang, suaranya juga enak didengar. "Apa yang sudah terjadi denganku? Apa jangan-jangan aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya? Sama seperti arti bunga mawar ungu itu?. Aissh.. Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kim Ryeowook bukannya kau menghindari hubungan sesama _namja_? Cukup orang tuaku saja yang _namja_, aku harus berbeda dari mereka berdua!" aku mengacak rambutku dengan frustasi. Ku tutup semua tubuhku dengan selimut, mencoba tidur dengan nyaman.

Ddrrrrtt Drrrrttt

"astaga… mengganggu saja", tangan ku meraba-raba kasur untuk mencari ponselku. Langsung ku tekan tombol hijau saat menemukannya.

"_Yeoboseo_?"

"wookie-ah ini _Appa_"

aku langsung terduduk ditempat tidurku begitu mendengar suara _Appa_. "_Appa_! Syukurlah kau menelponku, hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa menolongku dari rencana gila Siwon _hyung_",

"maksudmu tentang hubungan kalian? Yang pertunangan itu?"

"Ya benar, tapi jangan sebut-sebut kata pertunangan. Kepala ku langsung sakit, _Appa_"

'Apa aku katakan saja yah kalau aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan_ namja_ seorang penjual bunga?', gumamku dalam hati.

"Kalau masalah itu, _Appa_ tidak bisa membantumu"

"_Mwo_? Tentu saja bisa _Appa_. _Appa_ tinggal mengatakan pada _Eomma_ agar rencana konyol itu dibatalkan saja. Karna aku tidak suka Siwon _hyung_, dia itu _namja_. Kalau aku menjadi miliknya berarti aku menjadi _Uke_, dan aku tidak mau hamil.. Ugh… membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding. Aku tidak mau…"

"Tapi _Chagiya_. Kalau kau tidak mau, keluarga Siwon akan membatalkan penggabungan perusahaan itu. Dan kau tau, kalau itu terjadi maka perusahaan kita hancur. Kita tidak akan punya apa-apa lagi".

"Sudah aku duga akan begini ceritanya. Kenapa kalian tega melakukan ini padaku _Appa_, kalian sudah menghancurkan masa depan anak kalian sendiri. Atau jangan-jangan aku ini bukan anak kandung kalian, makanya kalian tega melakukan ini padaku"

"Ssst.. kau ini bicara apa?. Masa depan mu tidak akan hancur wookie-ah. Jika dengan Siwon, semua kebutuhan hidupmu akan terjamin, kau bisa memiliki apa yang kau inginkan. Masalah cinta, lama-lama kau juga akan merasakannya. Dulu _Appa_ juga begitu saat dijodohkan dengan _Eomma_ mu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ini tidak akan sesulit yang kau kira"

Tuts

Aku menyerah. Aku langsung menekan tombol merah. Kalau sudah begitu, tak ada gunanya lagi aku berdebat dengan _Appa_. Sekarang aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu keajaiban. Itu pun jika ada..

"Huweee… Cinta pertamaku bagaikan kasih tak sampai. Apa aku harus mencari bunga dengan arti kasih tak sampai? Pasti bunga nya jelek sama seperti artinya", aku kembali masuk kedalam selimut, berharap malam ini bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

_Ryeowook POV_

`Skip Time`

_Author POV_

Seperti pagi yang sebelumnya, pagi yang cerah dan mendukung untuk melakukan berbagai aktifitas diluar rumah. Tapi tidak untuk _namja_ mungil itu, padahal matahari sudah mengeluarkan sinarnya, tapi dia masih saja lengket diatas kasur.

"Tuan muda, sudah pagi. Anda harus segera pergi kekantor", ucap seorang _yeoja_ yang merupakan pelayan dirumah Wookie.

Wookie bangun dan langsung menatap mistis kearah pelayan itu. "Kenapa kau masuk kekamar ku seenaknya heoh? Dasar tidak sopan!", bentak Wookie.

"_Mianhamnida_ Tuan. Tadi saya sudah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada sahutan. Jadi saya terpaksa masuk untuk membangunkan Tuan",

"Alasan! Keluar sekarang juga atau kau ku pecat!"

"b.. baik Tuan. Tapi Anda harus pergi ke kantor sekarang. Kalau tidak Tuan muda Siwon akan menjemput Anda",

"Jangan sok tau!"

"Saya berkata benar Tuan. Tadi Tuan muda Siwon menelpon kesini dan mengatakan seperti itu. Permisi Tuan", pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar Wookie.

"Seenak nya saja dia mengatur-ngatur hidupku! Kalau aku tidak mau ke kantor memangnya kenapa?",

tiba-tiba muncul bayangan Siwon yang sedang berdiri dikamar Wookie_, 'kalau kau tidak mau kekantor, tentu saja kau harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Taman bungamu itu Wookie! Hahahahaha'_

"pergi!", Wookie melempar bantalnya ke arah bayangan Siwon yang sedang menertawakannya, bayangan itu pun menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Aku rasa aku sudah gila", Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu segera menuju kamar mandi.

Itulah kelemahan Wookie, dia tidak ingin taman bunga nya berada dalam bahaya. Jadi, sebelum Siwon akan beneran akan mengancamnya lagi, lebih baik Wookie memilih untuk pergi ke kantor asalkan Bunga-bunga yang dirawatnya selama ini dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Sampainya dikantor, Wookie disambut oleh sekretarisnya.

"Tuan, hari ini kita ada rapat dengan rekan bisnis. Anda sudah ditunggu diruang rapat"

"Ah.. itu pasti membosankan sekali. Apa aku harus menghadiri rapat itu?",

"tentu saja Tuan",

Dengan langkah yang berat, Wookie menuju ruang rapat.

"Maaf, aku terlambat", ucap Wookie santai saat dia memasuki ruangan. Semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu menatap Wookie yang baru masuk secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu? Aku tidak terlambatkan? Kalian saja yang datangnya terlalu cepat!", Wookie menempati 1 bangku kosong di ruangan itu dan duduk dengan santai.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tingkah Wookie. "Baiklah, kita bisa mulai rapatnya sekarang", ucap Siwon memecah keheningan. Sedangkan Wookie hanya memutar-mutar kan bolpoinnya.

Baru 10 menit rapat dimulai, Wookie sudah terlihat bosan. Sudah berulang kali dia menguap dan berusaha menahan matanya agar tetap terbuka.

"rapat kita lanjutkan setelah jam makan siang. Semuanya bisa kembali keruangan masing-masing. Kecuali anda Tuan Kim Ryeowook",

Semua yang menghadiri rapat itu pun segera keluar dari ruangan itu, kecuali Wookie dan Siwon tentunya.

"Wookie-ah, tak bisakah kau bersikap _profesional_, tunjukkan kalau kau pemimpin diperusahaan ini. Mengertilah Wookie-ah"

"Kau yang seharusnya mengerti aku _Hyung_! Kau tau kan kalau aku tidak suka ikut campur masalah perusahaan. Aku mempercayakan semua kepadamu _Hyung_, aku tau kau akan melakukan yang terbaik buat perusahaan kita. Tapi kau selalu saja memaksaku untuk datang ke sini, kalau aku tidak mau kau pasti akan mengancamku! Apa kau tidak sadar, kalau kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku membencimu _Hyung_!", Wookie keluar dari ruangan itu dan membanting pintu dengan cukup keras.

"Karna, kalau kau tidak datang kesini, aku tidak bisa melakukan semuanya Wookie", siwon menatap prihatin pintu yang tadi dibanting Wookie *kalok ada yang percaya.

Sementara itu, Wookie pun memanfaatkan kesempatan langka ini untuk pergi dan tidak mengikuti rapat yang tadi ditunda secara sepihak oleh Siwon.

"Baguslah Siwon _hyung_ menunda rapatnya. Jadi aku bisa terbebas dari ruangan angker itu. Bagaimana caranya mereka bisa bertahan didalam ruangan yang sekaku itu. Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang aku pergi ke toko bunga yang kemarin aku datangi. Aku penasaran dengan _namja_ itu. Hehehe", Wookie yang sudah berada didalam mobilnya segera menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari area perusahaan dan langsung menuju tempat tujuannya.

_Author POV END_

_Yesung POV_

Aku kembali melanjutkan acara jalan kaki ku menuju tempat tinggalku sekaligus toko bungaku. Aku baru selesai berbelanja keperluanku sehari-hari di mini market yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggalku. Sebenarnya, menjadi penjual bunga bukan pilihanku. Tapi aku harus tetap melakukannya, karna ini semua adalah permintaan terakhir eommaku yang meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Padahal aku ingin sekali bekerja dikantor besar. Itu pasti lebih keren dibandingkan dengan penjual bunga.

Sambil meratapi nasibku(?), aku menendang-nendang batu kecil yang mengganggu jalanku. Mungkin ini bisa menghilangkan kegalauanku.

Setelah berjalan berpuluh-puluh kilometer *yesung bohong*, akhirnya aku hampir tiba dirumah.

Tapi ada yang aneh, kenapa didepan toko bungaku ada mobil?

Sepertinya ada pembeli, tapi sudah jelas-jelas didepan pintu ada tulisan 'CLOSE'. Untuk apa orang itu masih ada disana? Apa dia tidak bisa membaca?

Ku percepat langkahku untuk segera mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"menerima panggilan perbaikan taman? Apa maksudnya?", ku dengar _namja_ yang sedang membelakangiku sekarang ini sedang membaca _banner _yang terpajang dipintu masuk.

"maksudnya, kalau kau tak sanggup mengurus tamanmu yang berantakan, kau bisa menghubungiku untuk membenahi tamanmu itu", jawabku yang masih setia berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi sayang sekali, tamanku sangat indah dan tidak ada yang perlu dibenahi. Jadinya, aku tidak bisa menyuruhmu untuk…", orang itu membalikkan badannya. Dan sepertinya dia terkejut saat melihatku, "Maaf jika sudah membuatmu terkejut. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?".

"a.. aku.. tentu saja mau membeli bunga",

"kalau tidak salah, kau _namja_ yang kemarin menyukai mawar ungu kan?", tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"_Ne_..", namja itu menundukkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum. Kenapa dia? Apa wajahku lucu?

"Tapi maaf sebelumnya. Toko bungaku bukanya sekitar 2 jam lagi. Jadi kau bisa datang lagi nanti",

"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan aku masuk lebih dulu? Jarak dari rumah ku kesini sangat jauh. Akan sangat melelahkan jika aku harus bolak-balik", _namja_ itu memasang wajah memelasnya, lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?

"Ta.. tapi…", jawabku ragu

"Kau mau membuat sarapan yah? Begini saja, kalau kau mengijinkan aku masuk, aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Aku berani jamin, kau akan ketagihan dengan masakanku. Ayolah..", _namja_ itu mengambil kantung plastik yang sedari tadi ku genggam. Dan menatap ku seakan berkata cepat-buka-pintunya.

"baiklah..", jawabku pasrah sambil membuka pintu.

"silahkan masuk", ucapku sambil menyuruhnya masuk. "Kau sungguh tinggal ditoko bunga ini?",

"Tentu saja tidak. Disini bukan hanya ada toko bunga. Tapi juga ruangan lainnya. Ikut aku…", aku menarik tangannya, lalu beranjak menuju pintu lainnya yang ada ditoko bungaku. Pintu yang menghubungkan toko bunga ku dengan ruang pribadiku.

"dapurnya ada disebelah sana. Tapi, apa kau serius akan membuatkan ku sarapan?", dari wajahnya aku bisa yakin kalau dia bisa memasak. Tapi kalau dari pakaiannya aku sama sekali tidak yakin. Sepertinya dia dari kalangan atas.

"tentu saja aku serius. Percayakan padaku! Kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak seperti itu",

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Silahkan..",

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak kalau kau terus menggenggam tanganku seperti ini",

Aku langsung melepaskan tanganku dan berusaha bersikap wajar. Aku rasa, ada yang salah dengan diriku.. kenapa aku tidak menyadari kalau aku terus menggenggam tangannya. Aneh…

"Kau tunggu saja. Aku memasaknya tidak akan lama kok", aku mengangguk pelan. Dan dia pun menuju dapurku,

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu?", pintaku yang menyusulnya kearah dapur.

"Tidak usah. Kau duduk saja disitu sambil menunggu. OK", aku pun menuruti perkataannya, aku duduk dikursi meja makan yang ada didapur. Tunggu dulu, kenapa sedari tadi aku menuruti semua perkataan _namja_ ini? Apa dia punya ilmu _hipnotis_?

Aku menatap dirinya yang sekarang sudah sibuk didapur. Dibuka nya kantong plastik yang tadi ku bawa, dilihatnya apa saja yang tadi ku beli. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya, sepertinya dia sudah menemukan ide untuk makanan yang akan dibuatnya.

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa _namja_ yang datang bersamamu kemarin? Apa dia _namjachingu_mu?", aku menepuk-menepuk jidatku saat menyadari pertanyaanku yang terlalu bersifat _privasi_. Dia pasti akan menganggap aku orang aneh yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Dia itu sahabatku, tapi juga sudah ku anggap sebagai _hyung_ku sendiri. Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan dia. Nanti masakanku rasanya akan menjadi hambar".

Aku sedikit terkekeh pelan mendengar penjelasannnya. Sepertinya, hubungannya dengan _namja_ itu sedikit tidak 'harmonis'. Aku merasakan sedikit perasaan lega dihatiku, entah apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan saat ini.

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit!

"Sarapan sudah siaaaap!", ucapnya cukup keras, membuat suasana dapurku tampak berbeda dengan biasanya. "Ini sarapan special untukmu. Semoga kau suka".

Ku lihat hasil masakannya yang sekarang ada dihadapanku, sepiring nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi, dan juga beberapa potong sosis. "_Mianhae_, aku hanya bisa memasakanmu itu saja. Habisnya, hanya itu saja yang bisa ku buat dari belanjaan yang kau beli tadi".

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku suka nasi goreng, aku pasti akan menghabiskannya",

"itu harus. Aku juga sudah membuatkanmu susu. Sekarang, ayo cepat makan..", aku kembali menuruti perkataannya. Menikmati nasi goreng buatan _namja_ yang sekarang duduk diseberangku. Aku tak menyangka, nasi goreng yang ku makan ini adalah nasi goreng yang paling enak yang pernah aku rasakan didunia ini *jangan lebay bang*

Entah karna lapar atau makanannya yang memang enak, tidak terasa nasi goreng buatan _namja_ itu sudah habis tanpa sisa. "Hwa.. kau menghabiskan nasi goreng yang ku buat? Itu artinya kau menyukainya kan?",

Aku tersenyum malu dan mengangguk. "_Gomawo_. Nasi goreng mu enak sekali", aku menunjukkan kedua jempolku. Senyumnya semakin mengembang, manis sekali.

"Oh iya.. Kita belum kenalan. Perkenalkan, Na _neun Kim Ryeowook imnida_. Kau bisa memanggilku Wookie".

_Yesung POV END_

_Author POV_

"_Na neun Kim Yesung imnida_", Yesung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Wookie.

"Hwa… kita sama-sama bermarga _Kim_. Dan namamu sangat bagus sekali", yesung hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Umurmu berapa?", tanya Wookie dengan antusias.

"24", jawab Yesung singkat.

"Benarkah? Itu artinya aku harus memanggil mu _hyung_. Umurku 21 tahun sekarang. Aku boleh memanggil mu _hyung_ kan?",

"Terserah kau saja", jawab Yesung dengan cuek. "_Hyung_. Kau… tidak suka denganku yah? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku? Kalau kau tidak suka aku masuk ke tempat tinggalmu kenapa tidak katakan daritadi? ", kedua mata Wookie mulai berkaca-kaca, dan itu membuat Yesung mulai panik.

"Kau jangan salah paham".

"Sudahlah, katakan saja sejujurnya. Padahalkan aku hanya ingin akrab denganmu, tapi kau malah bersikap dingin kepadaku! Apa salahku sampai kau tidak menyukaiku _Hyung_?",

"Siapa bilang aku tidak menyukaimu. Tenanglah Wookie-ah, jangan bikin aku jadi merasa bersalah",

"Benarkah kau tidak membenciku?", Wookie mengedip-edipkan kedua matanya. "Tentu saja tidak.. Jadi, jangan bersedih lagi _ne_?"

Wookie mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. "_Hyung_, bisa tidak hari ini kau datang kerumahku? Aku ingin kau melihat taman bungaku yang ada didalam rumah kaca", bujuk Wookie yang sudah kembali ceria.

"hanya untuk melihat?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku ingin kau membenahi tamanku",

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang, tamanmu tidak perlu dibenahi?"

"Itukan menurut pendapatku. Ayolah_ hyung_… _jebal_"

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu, karna aku juga harus membuka toko bungaku",

"_Ne_…", Wookie tampak gembira karna bisa mengajak Yesung kerumahnya dengan alasan untuk membenahi taman.

Takut jika nantinya Yesung berubah pikiran, Wookie langsung mengajak Yesung untuk segera pergi. Yesung pun hanya bisa menurut saja.

Setelah sampai dirumah Wookie, Yesung sedikit terkejut. Bukan karna rumah Wookie yang mewah, tapi karna JARAK. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang, jarak rumahmu dengan toko bunga ku itu jauh?"

Wookie menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya, "benarkah tadi aku berkata seperti itu? Sudahlah.. tidak penting. Kita sekarang langsung ke rumah kacaku saja _Hyung_. _Kajja_" Yesung benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah wookie.

"_Hyung_.. bagaimana taman bungaku? Bagus tidak?", tanya Wookie saat mereka sudah sampai didalam rumah kaca. "Bagus. Tapi memang sepertinya taman mu ini butuh dibenahi", jawab Yesung dengan serius sambil memperhatikan setiap bunga yang ada disana.

"Benarkah? Apa yang salah _Hyung_?"

Yesung mendekat ke salah satu tanaman mawar merah yang ada didalam pot bunga berwarna hitam.

"Lihat ini. Apa pagi tadi sudah kau siram?", Wookie menggeleng sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yesung menghela nafas,"Bunga mawar itu, harus disiram setiap hari secara teratur. Kalau pagi hari, kau hanya perlu menyiram bagian tanahnya saja sampai menyerap kedalam. Jika pada sore hari, kau hanya perlu menyiram daunnya saja. Tapi, jika umur tanaman ini sudah lebih dari 2 bulan, kau tidak perlu sering-sering menyiraminya", Wookie mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan dari Yesung.

"Jika sudah berbunga seperti ini. Kau harus memangkas dahan-dahan yang sudah kering. Tujuannya agar tanaman ini sering berbunga didahan yang akan tumbuh. Dan jangan lupa, beri pupuk organik setiap bulan. Kau mengerti?", jelas Yesung panjang lebar

"Hwa! _Hyung_, Kau benar-benar sangat ahli dibidang ini. Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa mengenalmu!", Wookie menatap kagum Yesung yang bagaikan pahlawan bagi bunga-bunganya.

"KAU? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?",

"Siwon _hyung_? Kau mengagetkanku..",

"Hey kau! Jawab pertanyaanku!", Siwon yang berdiri diambang pintu menunjuk tajam kearah Yesung dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Siwon _hyung_, aku yang mengajaknya kemari", bela Wookie

"Benarkah? Yasudah, aku tidak peduli. Wookie, ayo cepat kembali ke kantor sekarang juga", paksa Siwon.

"Aku tidak mau_ hyung_! Berhentilah memaksaku seperti itu, kau membuatku muak _Hyung_!", Mata Wookie pun tak kalah tajamnya saat memarahi Siwon. "Yesung _hyung_, bantu aku. Aku tidak ingin pergi dengannya", ucap Wookie ke Yesung sedikit berbisik.

"aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan orang lain", jawab Yesung dengan ekpresi datar.

Karna merasa diabaikan, Siwon menarik tangan Wookie untuk segera keluar dari tempat yang menurutnya tidak penting itu.

"_hyung_.. Lepaskan tanganku! Jangan berlebihan seperti ini!", Wookie mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Siwon dilengannya, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Wookie menoleh ke Yesung dengan tatapan memohon, tapi Yesung hanya diam saja melihat drama yang terjadi didepannya.

"Siwon_ hyung_! kau menyakiti lenganku! Lepaskan!",

"Berhenti menyakitinya!",

Wookie dan Siwon menoleh kebelakang secara kebersamaan. Siwon melepas genggaman tangan kekarnya dilengan mungil Wookie.

"Oh.. ternyata ada yang ingin menjadi pahlawan.. pahlawan kesiangan kah?" tanya siwon dengan nada meremehkan.

"Tadinya aku tidak ingin campur urusan kalian, karna aku disini hanya seorang tukang kebun. Tapi, aku tidak bisa diam saja jika melihatmu menyakit seorang_ Yeoja_!".

Wookie langsung membulatkan matanya,"Aku _Namja_, yesung _hyung_!",

"Ah Maaf. Maksudku _namja_ lemah seperti Wookie", yesung mengintrupsi ucapannya. "Karna tadi kau sudah menyakitinya, aku punya hadiah untukmu. Rasakan ini!", secara spontan Yesung langsung memukul wajah Siwon. (DON'T TRY THIS, OK)

Yesung menyunggingakan sudut bibirnya saat melihat Siwon kesakitan. Sedangkan Wookie bertepuk tangan kecil-kecilan(?).

"Kau! Berani kepadaku?", tak mau kalah, kali ini gantian Siwon yang menonjok wajah Yesung. Parahnya, Yesung sampai tersungkur ketanah. Dan Sudut bibir Yesung mengeluarkan darah.

"Hentikan!", Wookie yang tak rela Yesung kalah dari Siwon, lebih memilih untuk melerai ke dua _namja_ itu. "Tunggu pembalasanku. Ini belum apa-apa!", Siwon yang sudah tidak peduli dengan tujuannya datang kerumah Wookie, langsung pergi meninggalkan Wookie dan Yesung.

"_Hyung, Neo gwaenchanayeo_?" Wookie pun berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan Yesung

"_Gwaenchana_…", jawab Yesung sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum.

_Author POV END_

_Siwon POV_

Aku melajukan mobilku sekencang-kencangnya setelah keluar dari rumah Wookie. Aku benar-benar tidak menduga jika kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak tau diri si tukang kebun itu, berani sekali dia kepadaku.

Sepertinya dia belum siapa aku. Baiklah, dia yang memulai duluan. Akan ku habisi dia dengan caraku.

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menghubungi seseorang. "Aku ada tugas baru untukmu. Temui aku ditempat biasa…". Permainan dimulai!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung yah…

Bwakakakaka.. Lagi pada baca script Sinetron yah? *Plaaak

Maafkanlah Author gila satu ini. Masih adakah yang tertarik menunggu kelanjutannya? (Readers : Males ahh…)

Yasudah gak papa… emang udah nasib jadi Author gagal.

Dan maaf buat Siwonest, bukan maksud membuat image Siwon jelek. Tapi, ada saatnya dimana Siwon akan menjadi pahlawan di FF ini..

Gomawo yang udah Review FF abal nya Author di chapter 1 kemarin! ,, *peluk satu-satu

Hayoo mau kemana? Review dulu baru pergi, gak sopan deh! #plaaak


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Sunflower – Chapter 3

Author : Anak YeWook

Pairing : YeWook / SiWook(?)

Disclaimer : Yesung milik Ryeowook, Ryeowook milik Yesung. YEWOOK saling memiliki, gak boleh diganggu gugat.

WARNING : YAOI, GaJe, Typo(s) dimana-mana, mohon dimaafkan.

Summary : bunga yang sedang ada dihadapan kita ini adalah simbol kesempurnaan dari pesona. Dan juga perasaan cinta pada pandangan pertama".

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

_Aku ada tugas baru untukmu. Temui aku ditempat biasa…". Permainan dimulai! _

_Author POV_

"Yesung _hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan?" Wookie mendekati yesung yang masih terduduk ditanah akibat dipukul oleh Siwon.

"Masih bertanya? Bukankah tadi kau menyuruhku untuk menolongmu?",

"Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memukul Siwon _hyung_!", jawab Wookie ketus.

"Kau, membelanya? Aku memang tidak seharusnya menolongmu tadi. Seharusnya ku biarkan saja dia membawamu pergi",

"aku tidak bermaksud untuk membelanya. Aku hanya takut kalau kau kenapa-napa. Lihat, baru satu pukulan saja kau sudah tersungkur ketanah".

"aissh… Sudahlah. Sekarang kau lihat bibirku, jadi terluka seperti ini. Ini perih sekali.. Haduuh sakitnya",

"_Jeongmal_. Sakit sekali ya _Hyung_?", tanya Wookie dengan cemas.

"Iya… sangat-sangat sakit. Periih sekali, perih Wookie", Yesung terus mengeluh dan merasa sangat kesakitan.

"Perih? Sini aku tiup biar perihnya sedikit hilang", Wookie pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yesung untuk meniup sudut bibir Wookie yang 'katanya' sangat perih itu.

Wookie pun meniup sudut bibir Yesung dengan pelan. Tapi entah mengapa bagi Yesung itu seperti godaan yang sangat susah untuk ditahan. Jantungnya mendadak berdegup keras, Yesung menekan dadanya kuat, takut jika Wookie mendengar suara detak jantungnya.

'_apa yang sedang kurasakan sekarang? Wookie… dia begitu menarik? Kenapa sekarang aku jadi punya pikiran yang benar-benar aneh?' _

"_Hyung_, apa dadamu sakit juga. Sedari tadi kau terus memegangi dadamu?"

"_Aniya_. Tolong antarkan aku pulang sekarang. Aku harus membuka toko bunga ku, hari ini pelangganku akan banyak yang datang",

"Baiklah…", Wookie pun membantu Yesung untuk berdiri, setelah itu mereka pun pergi.

Setelah mereka berdua sampai didepan toko bunga Yesung, Wookie terus mengikuti Yesung dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?",

"mm.. aku ingin menemanimu menjaga toko. Bolehkan _Hyung_?",

Yesung menghela nafasnya dan menjawab, "tidak".

Wookie menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, tapi dia tidak berhenti memohon,"_Wae_? Aku akan membantumu melayani pembeli. Jadi kau tidak akan cepat lelah _Hyung_",

"Aku sudah biasa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Jadi kau pulang saja, aku tidak mau _namjachingu_mu itu menjemputmu kesini!".

"Dia bukan _namjachingu_ku_, Hyung_!"

"terserah. Yang penting kau pulang saja sekarang", Yesung memaksa wookie untuk segera pergi tapi Wookie tetap saja tidak mau kalah, dia yakin kalau Yesung pasti akan menuruti permintaannya.

"_Hyung_.. Jangan seperti ini kepadaku. Aku janji akan menuruti semua permintaanmu jika kau mengijinkan aku untuk membantu"

Yesung tampak berpikir, dan pada akhirnya tentu saja dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan _namja_ yang baru saja dikenalnya itu. "Baiklah… Sekarang bisakah kau mengelap kaca _etalase_ dari luar?"". Wookie tersenyum lebar dengan perkataan Yesung. "_Ne_, aku akan membersihkannya sampai benar-benar bersih _Hyung_, tidak akan ku biarkan noda menempel dikaca _etalase_!"

Yesung memberikan alat-alat untuk membersihkan kaca, Wookie pun segera melaksanakan tugasnya tanpa rasa beban.

"Seandainya saja dia bukan orang kaya, aku pasti sudah menyuruhnya untuk bekerja disini", gumam Yesung dari dalam sambil memperhatikan sosok _namja_ mungil yang tampak serius dengan alat pembersih kaca. Yesung melambaikan tangannya kepada Wookie yang tersenyum kepadanya. Saat menyadari tangannya sedang melambai-lambai, Yesung segera menurunkan tangannya dan kembali fokus dengan bunga-bunga yang harus tampak segar hari ini.

"_Hyung_, aku sudah selesai membersihkan kacanya", Wookie kembali masuk saat sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Apa sudah bersih?"

"Sudah. Kau bisa lihat sendiri, benar-benar tidak ada debu yang menempel. Aku hebatkan?",

"hmm..", jawab yesung acuh tak acuh. "Sekarang saatnya aku untuk membuka toko", Yesung mendekat kepintu, merubah bacaan yang tergantung didepan pintu menjadi 'OPEN'.

"Sekarang, tinggal menunggu pembeli".

"Kalau ada pembeli yang datang. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?", tanya Wookie dengan wajah _innocent_ nya.

"Kalau kau melihat ada pembeli yang mau masuk. Kau harus membukakan pintu, berikan mereka senyuman, sapa mereka, lalu tanyakan bunga apa yang mereka cari, setelah dijawab kau ajak mereka untuk melihat bunga yang mereka cari. _Arraseo_?", Wookie mengangguk cepat.

"Ahh… Ada yang datang. Lihat aku", saat ada pembeli yang akan mendekat ke toko bunga Yesung. Yesung langsung membukakan pintu dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, "_Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma_. Kau ingin mencari bunga apa?".

"Hwa.. kau penjual bunga yang benar-benar tampan. Aku ingin mencari bunga yang benar-benar cantik, apa kau bisa memilihkannya untuk ku anak muda?",

Yesung kembali tersenyum, "tentu saja _Ahjumma_, mari ikut saya", Yesung mengajak pembeli pertamanya itu untuk melihat-lihat bunga yang menurutnya paling cantik yang ada ditokonya.

"huft… dia benar-benar ramah dengan pembeli. Dia juga tersenyum seperti itu saat aku pertama kali datang kesini. Aku tidak rela dia tersenyum seperti itu kepada orang lain. Senyuman itu harus hanya aku saja yang melihatnya!", keluh Wookie yang masih berdiri didekat pintu.

Wookie kembali melihat keluar pintu, "Ada yang datang lagi. Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah dari Yesung _hyung_. Aku pasti juga bisa seperti dia",

Wookie mengepalkan tangannya untuk menyemangati diri sendiri.

Langkah pertama, Wookie pun membuka kan pintu ke pembeli yang baru saja datang. "_Annyeonghaseyo_", sapa Wookie ramah ke pembeli yang baru saja masuk, '_dari baju yang dipakainya, dia pasti pelajar. aku akan mudah mendapatkan perhatiannya, hahaha'_, gumam Wookie didalam hati.

"Kau mencari bunga apa gadis manis?", tanya Wookie mencoba untuk seramah mungkin.

"aku mencari…", pelajar itu tampak sedikit mencari. "Yesung _oppa_!", setelah menemukan objek yang dicarinya, pelajar itu langsung mendekati Yesung.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_ Yesung _oppa_!".

"_Annyeong_. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi… Kau mau mencari bunga?"

"_Aniyo Oppa_. Aku kesini, hanya… hanya ingin memberikanmu ini", pelajar itu memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah ke Yesung.

"kau memberikanku bunga mawar? Untuk apa?",

"_Oppa_, kau masih ingatkan dulu saat aku membelinya, tanaman mawarnya belum berbunga. Dan ini adalah, bunga pertama semenjak aku merawatnya. Jadi, aku sengaja ingin memberikan bunga pertama ini kepadamu"

"Ternyata kau merawatnya dengan baik. Bunga mawarnya mekar dengan sempurna. _Gomawo_"

"_Cheonmaneyo Oppa. Annyeong_…", merasa malu karna dipuji Yesung, pelajar itu langsung pergi dengan pipi merona.

_Author POV END_

_Ryeowook POV_

Saat pelajar itu sudah keluar dari toko, Yesung _hyung_ kembali sibuk dengan pembeli yang datang sebelumnya.

Aku pun sekarang hanya bisa duduk dikursi yang ada ditoko ini, sambil memperhatikan Yesung _hyung_. Aku sekarang sudah tidak berniat untuk membantunya, karna semua pembeli hanya ingin dilayani oleh Yesung _hyung_. Lihat saja sekarang, pembeli terus berdatangan dan mereka semua hanya melihat Yesung _hyung_. Dia sudah seperti aktor terkenal saja, dikerumuni wanita. Mulai dari yang muda sampai _ahjumma_.

Aku benar-benar bagaikan orang bodoh hari ini, hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan Yesung _hyung_ yang terlalu sibuk dengan pembelinya. Untunglah menjelang malam, toko bunga nya sudah akan ditutup.

"Wookie, kau hanya duduk saja, bukankah kau tadi kau mengatakan ingin membantuku?" Yesung _hyung_ yang sudah selesai dengan semua pembelinya datang menghampiriku dan duduk disebelahku.

"Salahkan pembelimu itu. Aku sudah mengikuti semua langkah yang kau ajari, tapi mereka tetap saja mencarimu. Menyebalkan! Pantas saja kau betah menjadi penjual bunga, ternyata setiap hari kau dikelilingi oleh _yeoja_",

"kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku. Jadi buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu itu", tiba-tiba Yesung _hyung _memberikan ekpresi yang membuatku takut untuk melihatnya, tapi aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu. Mau kah kau menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku _hyung_, agar aku tidak salah paham tentang dirimu sebenarnya", Yesung _hyung _menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Hyung_, apa kau tinggal sendirian disini. Dimana orang tuamu?", aku harap pertanyaanku ini tidak salah.

"Orang tuaku? _Eomma_ ku sudah meninggal sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan _Appa_ ku, dia meninggalkanku dan _eomma_ saat aku masih kecil",

Ternyata aku memberikan pertanyaan yang salah, aku jadi merasa tidak enak dengan Yesung _hyung. "Jeongmal mianhae Hyung_, aku tidak tau",

"Sudahlah, tidak apa. Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu tertarik menjadi penjual bunga _Hyung_?", ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling ingin aku ketahui. Yesung _hyung_ tersenyum kecut saat mendengar pertanyaanku, apa aku salah lagi?.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi penjual bunga Wookie, toko bunga ini adalah toko bunga yang dibuka _Eomma_ku saat _Appa_ pergi meninggalkan kami. Kami hidup dari toko bunga ini, sebelum _eomma_ ku meninggal dia menyuruhku untuk meneruskan toko bunga ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau, tapi aku tidak mau _eomma_ kecewa dengan ku. Maka dari itu aku menerima permintaan terakhirnya",

Aku terharu dengan cerita Yesung _hyung_, dia benar-benar menyayangi _eomma_nya. "Kau hebat _Hyung_, aku bangga padamu"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau banggakan dariku Wookie. Aku hanya seorang penjual bunga yang tidak punya apa-apa",

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku,"jangan merendah seperti itu _Hyung_, kau sangat menyayangi _eomma_ mu bahkan kau masih setia melanjutkan usaha toko bunga ini. Tidak seperti aku, aku sering mengeluh kalau disuruh pergi kekantor, aku juga sering membentak _eomma_ ku.. he he.. Aku harus banyak belajar darimu _Hyung_", ucapku sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Yesung _hyung_.

"Aku punya pertanyaan terakhir _hyung_. Kenapa nama toko bunga ini _SUNFLOWER_?"

"_Sunflower_ adalah bunga favorit _eomma_ ku. Bunga matahari",

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, lagi-lagi pertanyaan muncul dikepalaku, "lalu kenapa kau tidak menjual bunga matahari disini?", Yesung _hyung _sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaanku.

"Sebelum _eomma_ ku meninggal, bunga matahari masih dijual disini. Tapi, Haruskah aku menjawabnya?", aku mengangguk kan kepalaku lagi. Entah mengapa Yesung _hyung_ tampak seperti agak ketakutan sekarang.

"Sebenarnya aku..", ku tajamkan pendengaranku untuk menanti jawaban dari Yesung _hyung_. "sebenarnya aku, aku…" Yesung _hyung_ menggantungkan perkataannya. Tapi aku terus menanti kata-kata selanjutnya…

"sebenarnya aku alergi dengan bunga matahari…"

"kau alergi dengan bunga matahari? Bagaimana bisa _hyung_?",

"Aku juga tidak tau Wookie, kalau aku dekat dengan bunga itu aku langsung merasa pusing, dan kulit ku akan menjadi gatal-gatal. Maka dari itu aku tidak menjual bunga matahari, sebagai gantinya aku hanya memajang lukisan bunga matahari saja, sebagai permintaan maaf kepada _eomma_ ku karna aku tidak menjual bunga matahari lagi. Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan itu lagi, kau membuatku merinding saja…"

Aku terkekeh dengan fakta yesung _hyung_ yang baru saja ku ketahui, ternyata dia alergi bunga matahari, benar-benar lucu. "Ya! Apa yang kau tertawakan, ini sama sekali tidak lucu". Aku langsung diam, tidak berani mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja sekarang, ini sudah malam. Lagi pula, aku mau menutup toko bunga ini"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku membantumu _Hyung_. Setelah itu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu",

"Tidak. Kau pulang saja, aku bisa melakukan semua sendiri. Jangan paksa aku lagi untuk menuruti permintaanmu"

"Baiklah… Aku pulang, _annyeong_", aku membungkuk kemudian dengan langkah yang berat aku keluar dari toko bunga Yesug _hyung_. Entah kenapa rasanya aku benar-benar tidak tega meninggalkan Yesung _hyung_ sendiri. Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Yesung _hyung_, tapi aku harap itu hanya perasaanku saja.

Ketika sudah sampai dirumah pun, aku masih tetap memikirkan Yesung _hyung_.

"Wookie, darimana saja kau?", aku terkejut saat membuka pintu kamar, ternyata _eomma_ sudah ada didalam.

"Aku.. aku pergi kerumah temanku".

"Teman? Sejak kapan kau punya teman selain Siwon",

"Aku baru saja mengenalnya, dan aku juga tidak sengaja mengenalnya. Dia teman yang menyenangkan _eomma_", ucapku meyakinkan.

"Jangan berteman dengan sembarang orang Wookie. Apalagi kalau mereka berasal dari kalangan bawah, mereka pasti hanya akan memanfaatkanmu saja",

"Dia bukan orang seperti itu _eomma_. Percayalah padaku",

"Benarkah? Baiklah, tapi tetap saja _eomma_ akan tetap mengawasimu".

"_Eomma_, apa kau serius tentang hubunganku dengan Siwon _hyung_?", tanyaku serius.

"Tentu saja, pertunangannya akan dilakukan dalam waktu dekat ini. Jadi kau bersiaplah…"

"Aku tidak mau _eomma_. Aku tidak cinta dengan Siwon _hyung_". tolak ku mentah-mentah. Sedangkan _eomma_ menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang menurutku, errr mengerikan. "tidak semua hubungan didasarkan dengan cinta, Wookie. Kau pikir dulu _eomma_ dan _appa_ disatukan karna cinta?", aku menggeleng tanda tidak tau.

"Perlahan-lahan kau pasti akan menerima semuanya Wookie. Ini tidak serumit yang kau pikirkan. Oke", _eomma_ mengelus kepalaku, kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Ku hempaskan tubuhku ditempat tidur. "sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mencintai Siwon_ hyung_, itu tidak masuk akal. Mulai sekarang aku tekankan, aku hanya akan menjadi abnormal jika aku bersama dengan Yesung _hyung_. Selain dengan Yesung _hyung_ aku akan menjadi namja normal. Aku harus berusaha membuat Yesung _hyung_ menyukai ku. Lagipula, aku kan hanya bertunangan dengan Siwon _hyung_, masih banyak waktu untuk melepaskan diri darinya. _Hwaiting_ Kim Ryeowook!".

_Ryeowook POV END_

_Author POV_

Pagi yang indah kembali datang. 1 keluarga tampak sedang menikmati sarapan mereka.

"kau hari ini akan pergi ke kantor kan Wookie?", tanya _Appa _Wookie memecah keheningan.

"_Ne appa_. Selesai sarapan, aku langsung menuju kekantor", jawab Wookie dengan semangat.

"Kau tampak bersemangat hari ini. Bagaimana kalau _eomma_ menyuruh Siwon untuk menjemputmu?"

"_Shireo_! Aku pergi sendiri saja. Kalau Siwon _hyung_ menjemputku, itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu Siwon _hyung_ . _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ tau kan kalau pekerjaan Siwon _hyung_ itu lebih banyak daripada aku".

"hahaha.. kau benar Wookie_-ah_. _Appa_ senang kau bisa mengerti kesibukan Siwon, kau benar-benar perhatian dengan nya",

"tentu saja aku harus perhatian dengan Siwon _hyung_. Bagaimanapun aku adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya, jadi aku harus lebih memperhatikannya. Dan tak ingin membuatnya semakin repot", Wookie memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Untuk menghilangkan rasa curiga orang tuanya, karna sebenarnya Wookie tidak akan pergi ke kantor hari ini.

sedari semalam, dia terus memikirkan yang tidak enak tentang yesung. Maka dari itu Wookie ingin secepatnya untuk bertemu dengan Yesung hari ini. Untuk memastikan Yesung dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"_Appa Eomma_. Aku pergi dulu… Aku tidak ingin Siwon _hyung_ menungguku terlalu lama dikantor",

"Baiklah. Sampaikan salam kami kepadanya",

"_Ne Eomma_. Aku pergi", Setelah Wookie meninggalkan meja makan, _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ Wookie merasa sedikit lega karna anak mereka tidak meributkan masalah hubungannya dengan Siwon.

"Syukurlah. Sepertinya dia sudah menerima keputusan kita",

"Tentu saja, Wookie tidak mungkin berani menentang perintah kita. Lagipula, dia tidak mungkin menolak _namja_ setampan Siwon. Kalau aku menjadi Wookie, aku juga tidak akan menolak",

"Ya! Dibandingkan dengan Siwon. Tentu saja aku jauh lebih tampan Chulie-_ah_.."

"Bicara apa kau. Lihat wajahku baik-baik Hannie, sebenarnya aku jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan kau dan Siwon. Hanya saja aku lebih menjaga wajah cantikku. Kalau tidak ada aku, kita tidak akan mempunyai _aegya_ secantik Kim Ryeowook. Ah… ntah mengapa aku jadi ingin Wookie memiliki anak secepatnya", Hangkyung pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah 'istri'nya yang selalu bertingkah narsis dan tak mau kalah.

Kembali ke Wookie, setelah berhasil mengelabui kedua orang tuanya, Wookie pun segera pergi ke tempat tinggal Yesung. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan namja yang baru saja mengisi hatinya itu.

_Author POV END_

_Ryeowook POV_

Sekarang aku sudah sampai tepat didepan toko bunga Yesung _hyung._ Sepertinya Yesung _hyung_ membuka tokonya lebih awal dan sudah banyak juga pembeli yang ada didalam.

Aku segera keluar dari mobil. Disaat aku akan masuk, bersamaan dengan itu pula lah semua pembeli yang ada berada didalam berhamburan keluar sambil menutup hidung mereka dan ada beberapa diantara mereka yang bersin-bersin. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Wookie, jangan masuk!", Yesung _hyung_ menghentikan langkah ku saat aku akan masuk. Kulihat sekarang yesung _hyung_ sedang memakai masker.

"_Waeyo hyung_? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa semua pembeli pergi dari sini?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, yang penting sekarang kau jangan masuk. Pergilah dari sini!", aku pun mundur beberapa langkah. "Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!".

Beberapa saat kemudian Yesung _hyung_ keluar dan berdiri didepan ku, masih dengan memakai maskernya. "_Hyung_, kau kenapa?", tanyaku cemas.

Yesung_ hyung_ membuka maskernya dan ,"haaachiiim", aku menutup mataku. "_Mian.. mianhae_ Wookie, aku tidak sengaja"

"_Gwaenchana hyung_.. Bisakah kau jawab pertanyaanku?",

"Baiklah,, Awalnya, aku pikir aku hanya terkena flu, jadi aku putuskan untuk memakai masker agar tidak tertular ke pembeli. Ternyata saat pembeli masuk ke toko, satu persatu dari mereka mulai bersin-bersin juga… Setelah aku amati, ternyata disetiap bunga yang ku jual terdapat semacam serbuk, tapi aku tidak tau itu serbuk apa"

"Itu artinya ada yang sengaja ingin menghancurkan toko bungamu _Hyung_. Apa disekitar sini, ada yang tidak suka dengan keberadaan toko bungamu?"

Yesung _hyung_ menggeleng, "tidak ada Wookie… Aku mengenal baik semua penjual bunga yang ada diarea ini. Mereka tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang seperti itu. Mereka semua baik kepadaku sejak lama".

"Lalu, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?", Yesung _hyung_ hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "ntahlah Wookie, aku takut kalau tidak ada yang mau kembali ke toko bungaku karna kejadian ini"

Aku menatap iba yesung _hyung_, tega sekali yang sudah melakukan ini kepadanya, benar-benar tidak punya hati. Tunggu dulu, seperti nya aku tau siapa yang melakukan ini semua… Kalau Yesung _hyung_ mengatakan disekitar sini tidak ada yang jahat dengannya, itu artinya satu-satunya orang yang harus ku curigai adalah…. "_Hyung_, sepertinya aku tau siapa yang melakukan ini padamu. Aku pergi dulu_ hyung_, biar aku yang buat perhitungan dengan orang itu", aku pun kembali masuk kembali kedalam mobil, meninggalkan Yesung _hyung_ yang mungkin bingung dengan tingkahku.

Dengan kecepatan penuh ku lajukan mobilku menuju perusahaan, bukan untuk mengurus perusahaan. tapi untuk bertemu dengan Siwon _hyung_. Aku yakin pasti dia yang sudah membuat kekacauan di toko bunga Yesung _hyung_.

Saat sudah sampai aku langsung masuk ke dalam, tak kupikirkan mobil ku yang terparkir ditengah area perusahaan. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari semua pegawai, mungkin ini baru pertama kalinya mereka melihat ekspresi wajahku jika sedang marah. Saat sudah berada didepan ruang kerja Siwon _hyung_, aku menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan.

BRAAAK

Aku kemudian membuka pintu itu dengan keras. Ku dapati Siwon _hyung_ yang hanya duduk dikursi kerjanya,tidak melakukan apa-apa. "Untunglah kau tidak sibuk _hyung_"

"Syukurlah kau datang kekantor hari ini. Aku jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku!"

"cih.. Aku benar-benar muak denganmu _Hyung_. Kenapa kau melakukan itu kepada Yesung _hyung_?",

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Aku tidak melakukan apapun…"

_Ryeowook POV END_

_Author POV_

Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan memasang wajah tak berdosanya. "Sudahlah _hyung_.. aku tau ini semua adalah perbuatanmu"

"Yah.. aku lah pelakunya. Dan aku tidak menyesal sudah melakukannya. Seharusnya aku juga menambahkan bubuk gatal ke bunga-bunga itu, pasti lucu sekali…", sebuah senyum licik menghiasi sudut bibir Siwon.

"Kau bukan siwon _hyung_ yang ku kenal dulu. Kau sudah berubah _hyung_, apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini?"

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?" Siwon mendekati Wookie dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wookie dengan sangat kuat. "arrgh.. Sakit_ hyung_…"

"Sakit? Ini belum seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang kau berikan kepadaku Wookie…", Wookie terlihat semakin kesakitan saat Siwon semakin mencengkram tangan Wookie. "Lepaskan _hyung_.."

"Kau menyukai _namja_ penjual bunga itu kan?", tanya Siwon dengan nada meremehkan dikata penjual bunga. Ingin rasanya Wookie mengatakan kata 'Ya' dengan lantang. Tapi Wookie akan mendapatkan masalah jika orang Siwon mengadu ke orang tuanya.

"tidak _hyung_. Aku tidak menyukainya, kau jangan salah paham.." jawab Wookie dengan sedikit kaku.

"Benarkah kau tidak menyukainya? Bagus kalau begitu. Karna kau hanya milikku Wookie", siwon melepas genggamannya ditangan Wookie, tapi sedetik kemudian, Siwon memberikan ciuman singkat dibibir mungil Wookie.

"Kau menyebalkan _Hyung_!", bentak Wookie.

"Itu belum seberapa Wookie. Itu sebagai hukuman kecil karna kau berani berbohong padaku, aku tau kalau sebenarnya kau menyukai _namja_ itu. Iyakan?"

"_Aniya_!", elak Wookie lagi

"Belum mau mengaku juga?. Tidak masalah, asalkan kau jangan menyesal dengan ucapanmu",

"_Hyung_, dia sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita. Jadi aku mohon, jangan ganggu dia lagi"

"Memangnya siapa yang mengatakan kalau aku akan mengganggunya. Kau terlalu takut Wookie… Permainan ini tidak akan menyakitimu, percayalah padaku", tangan Siwon menyentuh pipi mulus Wookie, dan kemudian Siwon membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Wookie ,"dan sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu lama meninggalkannya sendiri, aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan terjadi padanya",

Mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Siwon, Wookie langsung berlari keluar ruangan itu dan dengan cepat kembali ke tempat tinggal Yesung. Pikirannya kembali tak tenang.

"cih… apa yang membuat wookie lebih menyukai _namja_ itu daripada aku? Sejak aku mengenal Wookie, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sepanik tadi. Bahkan, saat mendengar orang tuanya sakit sekalipun, dia tidak pernah terlihat panik seperti itu", Siwon berusaha menahan emosinya, dia sungguh tidak bisa menerima jika Wookie dekat dengan _namja_ lain, apalagi sebentar lagi mereka akan bertunangan. Tentu saja ini bukan hal sepele untuknya.

_Author POV END_

_Yesung POV_

Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan bunga-bunga ini? Aku tidak mungkin menjualnya kembali. Dan, apa benar Wookie tau siapa orang yang melakukan ini kepadaku? Apa yang dimaksudnya itu adalah _namjachingu_nya itu?Kalau benar dia orangnya, aku akan… aku akan… tidak ada. Jika melawannya aku pasti kalah, diam adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk orang yang tidak punya apa-apa sepertiku.

Ah sudahlah, lupakan _namja_ itu. Yang harus ku pikirkan sekarang adalah toko bungaku, tidak mungkin aku mencuci bunga ini satu persatu. Bisa-bisa, bunganya mati jika aku siram terlalu banyak air. Terpaksa aku harus menggantinya dengan yang baru..

Aku menurunkan beberapa bunga dari etalase, membersihkan rak-rak yang sedikit terkena serbuk aneh itu. Kalau aku membuka masker pasti aku sudah mati karna terus-terusan bersin.

"_Hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan?",

"Ya! Jangan masuk!", ku tarik Wookie yang tiba-tiba datang untuk keluar dari toko bungaku. "Kenapa kau kembali lagi kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaanmu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu kepadamu. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja",

"Wookie, kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri",

"Tapi sekarang kau benar-benar dalam keadaan tidak aman _Hyung_. Tadi Siwon _hyung_, menakutiku kalau akan terjadi sesuatu padamu", raut wajah Wookie benar-benar tampak begitu khawatir. Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu kepadaku? Apa mungkin dia menyukaiku?

"_Hyung_, aku mewakili Siwon _hyung_, mau minta maaf. Karna Siwon _hyung_ lah yang sudah membuat bunga-bunga mu menjadi aneh. _Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae.."_

"Sudahlah Wookie, tidak apa. Dia melakukan itu pasti kesal karna aku memukulnya kemarin. Sekarang, kau pulang lah, aku akan membersihkan toko bungaku hari ini. Dan aku juga harus membeli bunga yang baru"

"Membeli bunga? Apa bunga yang ada didalam tidak bisa dijual lagi?", aku hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu membersihkan toko dan aku juga juga yang akan mengganti semua bunga yang ada ditoko mu _Hyung_"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa membersihkan toko bungaku sendiri. dan masalah bunga, tabunganku cukup untuk membeli semua bunga untuk ku jual kembali. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot membantuku",

"Kalau begitu, begini saja. Aku hanya membantumu membersihkan toko, kau mau kan. Ayolah_ hyung_, kabulkan permintaanku ini, kalau kau tidak mau mengabulkannya. Berarti kau sudah membuatku hidup dengan perasaan bersalah", Wookie menarik-narik tanganku agar mau mengabulkan permintaannya, tingkahnya seperti anak kecil saja. Tapi aku suka saat dia bersikap manja seperti ini kepadaku…

"Pakai ini dan masuk…" aku memberikan masker kepadanya sebagai tanda setuju. mengerti dengan maksudk, Wookie langsung loncat-loncat kesenangan, padahalkan dia akan membersihkan toko, kenapa seperti akan diajak jalan-jalan.

Setelah Wookie memakai masker, aku kembali menarik tangannya untuk masuk. Dan memulai untuk membersihkan toko bungaku,

"Kau yakin akan membantuku?", ku lihat Wookie mengangguk dengan semangat. "Baiklah, kita mulai. Aku akan memasukkan bunga-bunga kekantong plastik besar ini, setelah itu aku akan menguburnya di halaman belakang. Dan tugasmu adalah membersihkan toko ini dari serbuk aneh itu, kau setuju?",

"Tapi, kenapa bunga nya kau kubur? Kenapa tidak dibuang ke pembuangan sampah saja _hyung_?", aku menghela nafasku, "Wookie… semua bunga ini penuh dengan serbuk yang akan membuat orang bersin-bersin. Kalau aku membuang nya ke pembuangan sampah, aku takut ada orang yang akan membuka kantong plastik ini. Dan kau tau akibatnya kan?"

"Kau benar _hyung_, kenapa aku tidak kepikiran yah. Jadi, kalau kau menguburnya dihalaman belakang rumahmu, itu artinya tidak akan ada yang membukanya"

"Yasudah, kita mulai saja", aku mulai memasukkan bunga-bunga ke kantong plastik, sedikit rasa tidak tega, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku juga mengeluarkan bunga-bunga yang didalam pot bunga, karna aku berpikir pot bunganya bisa dicuci dan bisa dipakai lagi.. hehehe

Setelah 1 kantong plastik besar penuh dengan bunga. Aku mulai mengangkatnya ke halaman belakang rumahku, dan menggali lubang yang cukup dalam disana. Aku sudah seperti penggali kubur saja!

"Kalau bunga yang aku kubur ini bisa tumbuh, mungkin bisa sedikit menguntungkanku, hahaha sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Aku terlalu banyak mengkhayal…"

Setelah selesai menggali lubang, aku memasukkan kantong plastik itu kedalam lubang dan kembali masuk ke toko untuk mengambil bunga yang lain.

"_Hyung_, kau pasti lelah karna sudah menggali lubang. Apa mau aku buatkan minum? Kau mau minum apa?",

Lagi lagi Wookie tampak mengkhawatirkanku, kalau dia begini terus, aku bisa salah paham dengan perhatiannya. "Tidak usah Wookie, Kalau kau lelah istirahat saja. Kau pasti juga lelah kan membersihkan toko ini".

"_Aniya_. Kalau Yesung _hyung _tidak istirahat, aku juga tidak istirahat. Aku masih kuat kok _hyung_, aku kan _namja_",

"Benar juga. Kau _Namja_, kita _namja_"

"tapi aku ini _namja_ yang manis kan _Hyung_?",

"hahaha", aku hanya bisa tertawa saat menanggapi perkataan Wookie. Jujur, saat ini aku gugup. Benar yang dia katakan, dia memang _namja_ yang manis, bahkan menurutku itu cantik. Ah… aku sudah gila!

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa _Hyung_! Sekarang jawab aku, aku manis atau tidak? Cepat jawab!",

Aku berhenti tertawa dan menggaruk pelipis mataku, aku mendadak jadi salah tingkah karna Wookie menatap ku dengan tajam, dia menunggu jawabanku. "_Ne_, kau _namja_ manis Wookie. Sangat-sangat manis, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakimu terbungkus kemewahan", Wookie sedikit terkejut dengan perkataanku, tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum sangat manis. Aku juga membalas senyumannya,

"Itu artinya kau menyukaiku kan _Hyung_?", sekarang giliran aku yang terkejut, bagaimana mungkin Wookie memberikanku pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Kita harus segera selesai membersihkan toko ini Wookie, kalau kita mengobrol terus ini tidak akan selesai. _Kajja_", aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, semoga saja dia tidak mengungkitnya. Lagi-lagi aku dibuat bingung oleh Wookie, itu pertanyaan yang simple, tapi kenapa aku sangat susah untuk menjawabnya. Apa tadi sebaiknya aku harus menjawab tidak saja? Kalau aku menjawab tidak, aku takut dia akan marah denganku.

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan _Hyung_, tidak seru",

Aku berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Wookie dan kembali fokus mengambil bunga. Syukurlah Wookie juga kembali sibuk membersihkan toko ku.

"selesai juga!", ucapku saat melihat toko bunga ku yang sudah bersih, ku lepas masker yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahku dan merebahkan tubuhku ditengah-tengah lantai toko bungaku yang kosong. "Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas dengan bebas! Tapi, Wookie dimana yah?"

"Aku disini _Hyung_!" ku lihat Wookie datang dari luar dan membawa 2 minuman kaleng. "minum dulu _hyung_", aku mengambil 1 minuman kaleng dari tangan Wookie dan mendudukkan tubuhku, begitu juga dengan Wookie yang ikut duduk.

"_Gomawo_ Wookie"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk minumannya dan sudah membantuku"

"Bukan masalah _Hyung_. Hwa.. kita baru saja saling kenal, tapi aku merasa sudah sangat dekat denganmu. Apa kau juga merasa begitu _Hyung_?"

"_Nado_.. Kau tau Wookie, sebenarnya aku bukan termasuk orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain. Tapi entah kenapa, itu tidak berlaku untukmu. Kau benar-benar berbeda Wookie", aku mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"_Hyung_, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Tapi aku takut, kalau aku mengatakannya kau akan menjauhiku",

Kenapa Wookie berkata seperti itu, apa dia merahasiakan sesuatu?. "katakan saja. Aku tidak suka ada orang yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku".

"Ah.. sepertinya aku terlalu cepat untuk membahas ini. Lain kali aku pasti aku memberitahunya kepadamu. Oh iya _Hyung_, kapan kau akan membeli bunga yang baru"

"Mungkin besok. Hari ini sudah cukup lelah, kenapa?"

"_aniyo_. Aku hanya bertanya. _Hyung_, aku harus pulang sekarang. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"hahaha… pertanyaan mu ada-ada saja Wookie. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, kau istirahatlah dirumahmu. Aku juga akan istirahat"

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu _Hyung_. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. _Annyeong_",

"Kau juga hati-hati dijalan",

"Pasti _hyung_", Wookie bangkit dari duduknya kemudian keluar dari tokoku. Aku kembali meneguk minuman yang tadi diberikan Wookie, segar.

"_hyuuung_", aku hampir tersedak saat tiba-tiba Wookie kembali masuk ketoko ku. "Ada apa lagi Wookie?",

"Kalau ada apa-apa. Kau hubungi aku saja, ini nomor ponsel ku, _Annyeong_!", Wookie menyerahkan ku kartu namanya yang berwarna ungu, Wookie kembali keluar dari tokoku. Di kartu nama itu terdapat nomor ponselnya dan juga statusnya sebagai salah satu _CEO_ di perusahaan besar dikorea. Beruntung sekali dia.

_Yesung POV END_

_Ryeowook POV_

Home

Bagaimana caranya agar masuk kerumah tanpa diketahui _Appa _dan _Eomma_. Aku tidak mau mereka menanyakan apa yang aku lakukan selama dikantor, tadi aku ke kantor kan hanya untuk memarahi Siwon _hyung_. Aku bisa mati kalau sampai ketahuan.

Tapi, aku juga tidak mungkin terus-terusan berada diluar kan. Mungkin, saat ini _appa_ dan _eomma_ sedang berada dikamar mereka. Jadi aku bisa masuk dengan aman.

aku membuka pintu dan masuk perlahan-lahan. Sejauh ini, sepertinya aku masih aman, sekarang tinggal langsung menuju kamarku.

"Ternyata kau sudah pulang Wookie, kenapa kau mengendap-endap seperti itu?", dengan susah payah aku menelan ludahku. Tamatlah Riwayatku, aku ketahuan.. ternyata sekarang _eomma_ dan _appa_ sedang duduk diruang keluarga

"Wookie, coba lihat siapa yang datang", dengan malas ku lebarkan pandanganku ke ruang keluarga. Dan disana ternyata sedang duduk _namja_ yang hari ini membuatku kecewa. Siwon _hyung_ tersenyum sangat lebar kepadaku sekarang, bagiku itu adalah senyuman yang sangat mengerikan.

"Wookie _chagii_.. Ayo kemari, ada yang perlu kita bicarakan dengan _appa_ dan_ eomma_ mu.."

"_Ne Hyung_", dengan senyum ketir aku duduk disamping Siwon _hyung_, kalau saja bukan karna _appa_ dan _eomma_ ada disini, aku tidak akan menuruti perkataan Siwon _hyung_. Tapi semoga saja, Siwon _hyung_ tidak memberi tahu _appa _dan _eomma_ kalau aku tidak benar-benar pergi ke kantor hari ini.

"Lihatlah, kalian berdua benar-benar serasi saat bersebelahan seperti ini. Benarkan Hannie?"

"Benar sekali"

"Sudahlah, jangan buang-buang waktu. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan _Hyung_?", dengan sikap acuh tak acuh aku berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja dengan Siwon _hyung._

"tentu saja mengenai pertunangan kita. Aku sudah memutuskan, pertunangan kita akan dilaksanakan 2 hari lagi",

"Apa katamu? 2 hari lagi. Apa kau sudah gila _Hyung,_ itu terlalu cepat. Aku belum siap untuk itu. Pokoknya aku tidak setuju!", aku melipat kedua tanganku didepan dada.

"_Eomma_ setuju denganmu Siwonie. Lebih cepat lebih baik", aku menatap kesal _eomma, appa_ dan Siwon _hyung_ secara bergantian. Kenapa mereka semua senang sekali melihat aku menderita.

"Oh iya Wookie.. orang tua mu tadi bilang, katanya kau mempunyai teman baru? Sebaiknya, kau undang dia saat pesta pertunangan kita nanti. Aku juga ingin mengenalnya. Karna temanmu, adalah temanku juga _chagii…_"

"Oh iya, apa nama perusahaan yang diurus teman mu itu Wookie?",

Perusahaan? Bagaimana ini, aku harus menjawab apa? Kalau aku katakan yang sebenarnya, bisa-bisa aku tidak boleh menemui Yesung _hyung_ lagi. "Aku lelah sekali hari ini . Aku mau istirahat dikamar, jangan ada yang ganggu aku", dengan kesempatan yang ada, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka dan segera masuk ke kamarku.

"Untung saja aku bisa mengelak dari pertanyaan _Appa_.. Arggh! Ini semua gara-gara Siwon _hyung_, pasti dia tau kalau teman baru yang dimaksud orang tuaku adalah _Yesung hyung_!. Dan aku juga harus merahasiakan pertunangan ini dari Yesung _hyung_"

_Ryeowook POV END_

`New Day`

_Yesung POV_

Hari ini aku sudah siap untuk pergi membeli bunga. Semoga penjual bunganya tidak memberikan harga yang mahal untukku. Aku harus berusaha menggunakan wajahku yang tampan ini untuk mendapatkan harga yang murah, hahaha.

Aku rasa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk pergi. _Hwaiting_ Kim Yesung!

"Aku baru ingat, Sepertinya tadi malam aku mendengar suara-suara aneh dari arah toko bungaku. Apa jangan-jangan ada maling? Tapi kan toko bungaku kosong?" ku batalkan niatku untuk keluar dari pintu belakang. Entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan toko bungaku 'lagi'.

"Astaga.. Kenapa jadi begini?" ku kedipkan mataku berkali-kali untuk memastikan aku tidak salah lihat. "Aku rasa, aku sedang bermimpi sekarang. Aku harus bangun", ku tampar pipiku berkali-kali, tapi aku tidak bangun juga dari mimpiku, aku hanya merasakan sakit. Apa itu artinya ini kenyataan?

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?", ku sentuh satu persatu bunga yang entah dari mana datangnya yang kini memenuhi toko bungaku lagi. "Apa ini _reinkarnasi_ dari bunga yang aku kubur kemarin? Ah,,, aku mengkhayal lagi, mana ada yang seperti itu. Atau jangan-jangan ini semua adalah perbuatannya Wookie?" aku langsung menghubungi Wookie, untunglah nomor ponselnya sudah ku simpan.

"_Yeoboseo?"_

"Wookie! Kau kan yang memberikan semua bunga-bunga ini?"

"_Ah! Yesung hyung, kau menelpon ku?"_

"_aigoo_ Wookie, jawab pertanyaanku"

"_Ne, semua bunga-bunga itu dariku. Mianhae hyung, aku memberikannya tanpa persetujuan darimu"_

"Wookie-ah… bukankah sudah ku katakan padamu, aku bisa membeli bunga sendiri?"

"_Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu membeli bunga dengan uang tabunganmu. Jadi, sekarang kau tidak perlu menggunakan tabunganmu. Hyung, aku mohon jangan marah denganku, aku melakukan ini karna aku sayang padamu Hyung. Saranghae"_

Tut tut tut

"Apa tadi yang dia katakan?_ Sa.. saranghae_?" Aku mematung ditempatku berdiri. Mencerna perkataan Wookie yang membuatku, membuatku tersenyum sekarang ini.

Aku tersenyum? Itu artinya aku senang dengan pernyataan Wookie. Aku semakin melebarkan senyumku, aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi sekarang ini aku ingin tersenyum bahagia!

Ddrrt ddrt

Wookie mengirim pesan untukku, '_Hyung_, kau harus membuka toko bungamu hari ini. Aku akan datang kesana secepatnya'

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung membuka lebar-lebar pintu toko ku. "Pintu ini terbuka lebar menyambut kedatanganmu Wookie, datanglah secepatnya. Cuaca hari ini juga sangat cerah, lebih baik aku menunggu Wookie didepan saja", segera aku berdiri di depan tokoku dengan senyum merekah menyambut kedatangan Wookie.

Sudah 5 menit aku menunggu Wookie, akhirnya sebuah mobil berhenti tepat dihalaman dengan toko bungaku, itu pasti Wookie.

"Selamat dat…" mulutku tercekat melihat orang yang keluar dari mobil, seharusnya Wookie yang keluar, tapi kenapa malah _namja_ itu.

"_long time no see_"

Aku mengerutkan keningku dengan perkataannya, mau apa dia datang kesini, apa dia belum puas sudah mengerjaiku kemarin?

"hei… kenapa kau terlihat gugup seperti itu. Biasa saja, aku datang kesini hanya ingin memberimu kabar gembira", _namja_ itu sersenyum dan mendekatiku. Sebenarnya, apa arti dibalik senyumannya itu?

"Sebelumnya, aku mau tanya. Bagaimana dengan kejutanku ke kemarin? Apa kau suka? Hahaha",

"Aku masih bersyukur karna kau tidak membakar toko bungaku",

"Awalnya rencanaku juga seperti itu, tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir. Menyiksa hatimu itu lebih menyenangkan".

_Yesung POV END_

_Author POV_

Yesung sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya, bersiap untuk menghajar _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Tapi saat wajah Wookie terlintas dibenaknya, Yesung mengurungkan niatnya. "Aku sibuk. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusimu", Yesung membalikkan badannya, dengan maksud untuk meninggalkan Siwon. Tapi Yesung berhenti saat Siwon mengintrupsinya.

"Datanglah ke pesta pertunanganku dengan Wookie, dia pasti senang kalau kau datang", Siwon menyisipkan sebuah undangan ditangan Yesung. Setelah itu dia pergi begitu saja.

Yesung yang masih berdiri didepan tokonya meremas undangan yang sedang dipegangnya sekarang. "Dia mengatakan kalau _namja_ itu bukan _namjachingu_nya, lalu apa maksud dari semua ini? Kau pembohong Wookie", sambil tetap meremas undangan itu, Yesung menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak menangis, hanya kecewa.

"Yesung _hyung_, kenapa kau berdiri disini?" entah datang dari mana, tiba-tiba Wookie sudah ada disamping Yesung. #kayak jin aja, bisa muncul tiba-tiba XD

"Benarkah kau ingin aku datang ke pesta pertunanganmu?", Wookie terkejut karna seharusnya Yesung tidak mengetahui tentang pertunangannya.

"_H..hyung_, darimana kau tau?"

Yesung memberikan undangan yan sudah diremasnya ke tangan Wookie, kemudian dia masuk meninggalkan Wookie. Dengan penasaran Wookie membaca undangan itu. "Pasti ini ulah Siwon _hyung_", gumam Wookie sambil menjatuhkan undangan itu ketanah. Wookie menyusul Yesung masuk kedalam toko bunga, dan mencoba untuk menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Yesung _hyung_, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu", Wookie memeluk Yesung dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku Wookie"

"Tidak akan sebelum kau mendengarkanku. _Hyung_, aku mencintaimu. Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku. Bisakah kau menerimaku sebagai _namjachingu_ mu?"

Yesung menaikkan sudut bibirnya, "menjadi _namjachingu_ku? Aku bahkan tidak menyukaimu Wookie. Aku sangat-sangat tidak menyukaimu"

"Kau bohong. Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, kenapa kau harus marah saat mengetahui aku akan bertunangan dengan Siwon _hyung_?"

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya… aku hanya… "

"Kau cemburu, benarkan? Iyakan _hyung_?"

Yesung tidak menggubris pertanyaan Wookie, "aku tau kau kecewa denganku _Hyung_.tapi aku merahasiakan ini karna aku takut setelah itu kau akan menjauhiku, aku takut kalau itu terjadi, makanya aku tidak memberitahumu tentang pertunangan itu. Sungguh _Hyung_, aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan Siwon _hyung_ menjadi tunanganku. Dan aku mohon, sekali ini saja, jawab pertanyaanku. Aku hanya ingin mendengar kalau kau benar mencintaiku _hyung_. Setelah itu aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mengecewakan mu _hyung_, aku tidak akan menemui mu lagi".

"Kau benar-benar jahat. Setelah kau membuatku jatuh cinta dengan mu, kau akan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja? Lebih baik, aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu, maka dengan begitu, kau akan terus menemui ku", Wookie melepas pelukannya.

"_Hyung_, apa itu artinya kau…"

Yesung membalikkan badannya, dan sebuah senyuman tersimpul dibibirnya. "Aku memang marah karna kau merahasiakan pertunanganmu dengan namja itu, tapi itu tadi. Benarkah kau mencintaiku?", Wookie mengangguk.

"Yasudah.. jangan besar-besarkan masalah ini. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita yang merahasiakan sesuatu dari semua orang?"

"Merahasiakan apa _Hyung_?",

Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Wookie, "merahasiakan kalau kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Apa kau mau?", Wookie menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, dan tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Wookie memeluk lagi tubuh Yesung, dan Yesung pun membalas pelukan itu. 'seharusnya, kau melihat ini siwon. Aku lah yang lebih dulu membuat hatimu menderita. Kau boleh saja melakukan apapun padaku, tapi tidak akan ku biarkan kau akan mengambil Wookie dariku' gumam Yesung didalam hati

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yesung dan Wookie, dari luar seseorang tengah merekam adegan romantis(?) itu. "Ternyata dia benar-benar ingin main-main denganku. Baiklah, _namja_ itu akan mati jika Video ini sampai ke tangan orang tua Wookie..",

Bersambung…

Kyaaa *garuk tanah

Ceritanya tambah gak jelas, bikin Author bingung #nah lho

Masih adakah Readers yang berminat untuk meminta saya melanjutkan FF ini?

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Tolong berikan saya saran bagaimana baiknya dengan cara Review, jangan ngomong sendiri.. kekeke

Saya tunggu review nya kalau FF ini mau saya lanjut. OKE ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Sunflower – Chapter 4

Author : Anak YeWook

Pairing : YeWook / SiWook(?)

Disclaimer : Yesung milik Ryeowook, Ryeowook milik Yesung. YEWOOK saling memiliki, gak boleh diganggu gugat. Kali ini Siwon milik Author.. #ketawa setan

WARNING : YAOI, GaJe, Typo(s) dimana-mana, mohon dimaafkan.

Summary : bunga yang sedang ada dihadapan kita ini adalah simbol kesempurnaan dari pesona. Dan juga perasaan cinta pada pandangan pertama".

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

_Tanpa sepengetahuan Yesung dan Wookie, dari luar seseorang tengah merekam adegan romantis(?) itu. "Ternyata dia benar-benar ingin main-main denganku. Baiklah, __namja__ itu akan mati jika Video ini sampai ke tangan orang tua Wookie..",_

`CHAPTER 4`

_Ryeowook POV_

Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku tadi malam. Hari ini aku bahagia, aku tidak menduga kalau Yesung _hyung_ ternyata juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku.

"Oh iya _Hyung_, apa kau sudah sarapan hari ini?"

"belum", ku lihat Yesung_ hyung_ mengelus perut dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"baguslah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama di restoran. Kebetulan ada restoran yang ingin sekali ku datangi, tidak jauh dari sini kok"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan toko bunganya? "

"Ditutup saja sebentar. Nanti setelah selesai sarapan, kita kembali lagi kesini"

Yesung _hyung _tampak berpikir. Aku yakin, Yesung _hyung_ pasti menerima permintaanku.

"Apapun untukmu".

Yuph! Benar dugaanku. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang!",

Aku menarik tangan Yesung _hyung_ untuk segera pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah kami sekarang, sedang menikmati makanan yang _special_ aku pesankan untuk Yesung _hyung_. Walaupun Yesung hyung rada aneh dengan makanan ala eropa yang sedang disantapnya sekarang, tapi sepertinya dia menyukai makanan itu. Bahkan, melihatnya makan seperti ini aku bisa kenyang seketika..

"Wookie, aku tau wajahku sangat tampan. Jadi jangan menatapku seperti itu".

"ck.. kau ini pede sekali _Hyung_. Padahalkan aku yang lebih tampan darimu"

"enak saja. Kau itu cantik Wookie!" yesung mencubit kedua pipiku dengan gemas.

"ugh… kau memperlakukan ku seperti_ yeoja_", omelku sambil memanyunkan bibir. "Makanya, jangan bertingkah yang membuatku gemas. Kalau tidak, selesai memakan makanan ini, giliran kau yang akan kumakan"

Ahh.. kenapa tiba-tiba yesung _hyung_ punya tampang mesum seperti itu, apa itu sifatnya yang belum ku ketahui?. "jangan bicara yang macam-macam atau garpu ini akan menarik lidahmu keluar _hyung_!"

"_Hyung_ hanya bercanda Wookie, kau ini menakutkan sekali jika sedang marah",

"wajah mesum mu itu lebih menyeramkan _hyung_! hahaha",

"berani sekali kau mengatakan itu kepada _Hyung_! benar-benar ingin kumakan yah? haduh…"

Aku berhenti tertawa saat melihat Yesung _hyung_ menyentuh kepalanya. "Kau sakit_ hyung_?", tanyaku cemas.

"entahlah, tadi aku merasa baik-baik saja tapi kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit dan kulitku juga gatal-gatal. Aneh sekali, biasanya aku seperti ini jika aku dekat dengan bunga matahari". Aku panik saat Yesung _hyung _mulai menggaruk-garuk tubuhnya yang katanya gatal.

Bunga matahari! Astaga, aku baru menyadari kalau disudut ruangan restoran ini terdapat tanaman bunga matahari yang cukup besar. "Disini tidak ada bunga matahari kan Wookie?". Yesung _hyung_ mulai melirik ke kanan kiri tapi aku berusaha mencegahnya agar dia tidak melihat bunga matahari itu. "_HYUNG!_ apa yang kau cari, disini tidak ada bunga matahari kog. Kita sekarang pulang saja yah… ayo _hyung_!", aku membantu yesung _hyung_ yang berjalan sedikit gontai karna sakit kepala yang mendadak dideritanya.

"_Hyung, gwaenchana?",_ tanyaku saat sudah berada didalam mobil. Tiba-tiba Yesung _hyung_ langsung membuka bajunya!

"_Ya Hyung_! apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"tubuhku gatal Wookie, memakai baju membuatku sulit untuk menggaruknya".

Aish.. kenapa aku bisa berpikiran yang aneh seperti tadi, memalukan. Yesung _hyung_ masih menggaruk-garuk tubuhnya yang terasa gatal dan memejamkan matanya untuk menahan sakit dikepalanya, aku sendiri hanya bisa diam dan tak berani berbuat apa-apa. Ini semua salahku karna sudah mengajak Yesung _hyung_ kerestoran itu.

"_Hyung_, aku belikan obat yah?"

"tidak usah. Tidak lama lagi sakitnya juga hilang"

"Benarkah?"

Yesung _hyung_ hanya mengangguk lemah. Aku menghapus keringat yang ada kening Yesung _hyung_. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yesung _hyung_ sudah tidak gatal-gatal lagi, dia juga sudah tidak berkeringat, saat ini Yesung _hyung_ hanya memejamkan matanya. Mungkin kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

"kau sudah merasa baikan _Hyung_?"

"aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi kenapa alergi ku kambuh, padahal tidak ada bunga matahari disana. _Mianhae_ Wookie, sudah membuatmu panik"

'seharusnya aku yang minta maaf _hyung_. karna aku membawamu kemari, alergi mu jadi kambuh', sesalku dalam hati. "_Hyung_, badanmu jadi merah-merah akibat kau menggaruknya terlalu kuat"

"hey.. kau mengamati badanku yah? Apa kau tertarik dengan tubuhku?",

"_Hyung_, jangan menggodaku", aku menutup mukaku dengan telapak tangan, aku benar-benar malu sekarang. "cepat pakai bajumu _Hyung_!"

"tidak akan sebelum kau memelukku"

"tidak mau", aku masih menutup mukaku. "yasudah.. kalau begitu aku saja yang memelukmu",

"_Hyuuuuung!_",

"ssstt.. Jangan berteriak seperti itu, kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana?. Aku kan hanya bercanda"

"Bercandamu berlebihan. Cepat pakai bajumu!", perintahku lagi. "Sudah ku pakai dari tadi. Makanya jangan tutup wajah manismu _chagiya_",

Perlahan ku buka mataku dan melirik Yesung _hyung_. Ternyata Yesung hyung benar-benar sudah memakai bajunya. "Hahaha… kau benar-benar lucu Wookie. Aku jadi suka menggodamu", wajahku memanas seketika, aku benar-benar malu…

"tidak lucu", aku berusaha bersikap biasa saja, agar aku bisa fokus menyetir mobil.

"Apa kau menyayangi Siwon ?"

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan dia?", tanyaku balik. Ku lirik sekilas Yesung _hyung _yang tampak serius dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu"

Sedikit ku pelankan laju mobilku sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yesung _hyung_, "jawabannya, tentu saja aku menyayangi Siwon _hyung_",

Walaupun mataku sedang menatap lurus ke depan, tapi aku tau sekarang Yesung _hyung_ sedang menatapku tidak percaya. "kau jangan salah paham dulu_ Hyung_. Sayangku kepada Siwon _hyun_g hanya sebagai _Hyung_ ku. Sebelum aku mengenalmu, Siwon _hyung_ lah yang paling penting dalam hidupku, karna dia sangat memperhatikanku apalagi jika orangtuaku pergi keluar negri, dia benar-benar menjagaku dengan sangat baik. Jujur, aku sangat nyaman jika berada didekatnya, tapi aku tidak tau jika selama ini Siwon _hyung_ punya perasaan lebih kepadaku dan itu membuat Siwon _hyung_ berubah, apalagi semenjak aku mengenalmu, aku seperti tidak mengenalnya lagi. Walaupun begitu, aku tau siapa Siwon _hyung_ sebenarnya, dia itu orang yang baik, sangat-sangat baik. Ahh.. membicarakannya membuatku merindukan sifatnya yang dulu"

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa, kami sudah sampai toko bunga SUNFLOWER yang sudah kembali dipenuhi dengan bunga yang ku berikan secara diam-diam. "Sekarang kau bisa berjualan seperti biasa lagi _hyung_"

"Ini semua berkat kau Wookie, _Gomawo nae chagi_", aku tersenyum malu dengan ucapan terima kasih dari Yesung _hyung_.

Sudah 30 menit sejak toko dibuka, tapi tidak ada satu pembeli pun yang datang. Ku lihat Yesung _hyung_ menunggu dengan bosan. "_Hyung_, kenapa tidak ada yang datang? Kemana pelanggan setia mu?",

"mereka pasti tidak mau datang lagi setelah kejadian kemarin. Tidak ku sangka toko bungaku akan berakhir seperti ini. Huweee… _eomma mianhae_…"

"_Hyung_, jangan putus asa dulu. Kau tunggu saja disini, aku ada ide!", aku langsung melesat(?) keluar dari toko bunga Yesung _hyung_.

Semoga ide ku ini berhasil. Aku melihat banyak orang yang melintas didepan toko bunga Yesung _hyung_, aku harus memanfaatkan mereka. "_Annyeonghaseyo_. Kau berjalan diarea sini pasti ingin mencari bunga kan? Kalau begitu masuk lah ke toko bunga SUNFLOWER, disana bunganya bagus-bagus"

"Tidak ah. Aku tidak mau bersin-bersin seperti orang yang kemarin masuk ke toko itu"

"Hey.. itu hanya kecelakaan kecil dan itu juga bukan dia yang melakukannya. Ada orang yang sengaja ingin menhancurkan toko bunganya. Aku berani jamin itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Masuklah, aku kasihan dengan pemilik tokonya, karna sedari tadi belum ada pembeli yang datang ke toko ini. Hal itu membuat sang pemilik toko nya menjadi depresi, kalau terus-terusan seperti ini dia bisa bunuh diri. Dan kalau itu terjadi, maka tidak ada lagi penjual bunga setampan dia"

"Benarkah ada orang yang sejahat itu dengannya?", aku menganggukkan kepalaku kepada_ yeoja_ yang aku ajak bicara sekarang. "Kalau begitu, aku akan masuk ketoko bunga ini saja, supaya dia tidak depresi dan tidak bunuh diri".

"Benar sekali. Cepat masuk, dan hibur dia. Dan jangan lupa, beli bunga di SUNFLOWER _flowers shop_"

"tentu saja".

_Yeoja_ itu pun masuk ke toko bunga Yesung _hyung_. Walaupun sedikit berlebihan, tapi hanya inilah yang bisa aku lakukan agar pembeli mau masuk ke toko bunga Yesung _hyung_. Dengan pernyataan yang ku berikan tadi aku berhasil membuat beberapa orang kembali datang ke toko bunga Yesung _hyung_. Kini toko bunga Yesung _hyung_ sudah dipenuhi dengan pembeli lagi.

Sebenarnya aku tidak suka Yesung _hyung_ dikelilingi _yeoja-yeoja_ yang sengaja mencari perhatiannya. Tapi, aku juga tidak suka melihat Yesung _hyung_ sedih karna tidak ada yang mau datang ketoko bunganya. Sepertinya aku harus banyak bersabar.

Ddrrtt Ddrrt

Hmm…_ Eomma_ mengirim pesan kepadaku,

CEPAT KEMBALI KE RUMAH,

DAN TEMUI _APPA_ DAN _EOMMA_ DI RUANG KERJA _APPA_ MU!

Kenapa _eomma_ tiba-riba menyuruhku untuk pulang. Apa Siwon _hyung_ memberitahu _eomma_ kalau aku tidak pergi ke kantor? Haduuh… aku pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan sama mereka. Kalau aku tidak pulang sekarang, aku pasti semakin dimarahi nantinya.

"_Hyung, mianhae… Eomma_ menyuruhku pulang sekarang"

"yasudah, kau pulang saja. _Gomawo_ sudah membawa pembeli masuk ke toko bunga _Hyung_. Kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan.."

"aku senang kalau kau ikut senang, _Hyung_",

Tiba-tiba Yesung _hyung _memelukku didepan semua pembelinya. "_hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan. Aku malu.."

"Kenapa harus malu, aku kan _namjachingu_ mu",

Mukaku serasa memanas sekarang, sedangkan kaki dan tanganku menjadi dingin. Aku masih belum menyangka Yesung _hyung_ sudah menjadi milikku. Ku dengar beberapa kalimat kecewa dari pembeli saat Yesung _hyung_ mengatakan aku adalah _namjachingu_ nya. "Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan dibunuh pelangganmu _Hyung_",

Yesung _hyung_ tertawa kecil dan melepas pelukannya, "hati-hati dijalan yah?"

"pasti", aku melambaikan tanganku, lalu segera keluar.

_Ryeowook POV END_

_Author POV_

Sungguh, perasaan Wookie sangat tidak tenang saat sudah memasuki rumah mewahnya. Wookie sudah membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi _eomma _nya jika sedang marah. Wookie sedikit bergidik ketika membayangkannya.

Tok Tok Tok

Wookie mengetuk pintu dengan pelan ketika sudah didepan ruang kerja _Appa_nya. "_Appa, Eomma_. Ini Wookie"

"Masuklah", terdengar suara perintah _Appa_ nya dari dalam. Wookie pun masuk ke dalam dan menutup kembali pintunya.

Didalam ruangan itu, _Appa _Wookie sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya, sedangkan _eomma_ Wookie duduk dengan angkuhnya di sofa mewah yang ada diruangan itu. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?", tanya Wookie saat dia sudah duduk disofa panjang didekat Heechul, _eomma_ nya.

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu?", tanya Hankyung dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu berbohong lagi. Kesalahanku hanya tidak datang ke perusahaan hari ini. _Mianhamnida_", Wookie sedikit membungkukkan badannya, tapi nada saat Wookie meminta maaf sama sekali tidak ada rasa menyesal atas kesalahan yang dibuatnya. Wookie terkesan cuek, mungkin itu untuk menutupi ketakutannya.

"kau yakin kesalahanmu hanya itu saja?", heechul kembali mengintrogasi(?) anaknya.

"te..tentu saja. Aku ini anak baik, mana mungkin aku berbohong",

"Kalau kau anak yang baik. Jangan pernah temui _namj_a bernama Kim Yesung itu lagi",

Saat kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut heechul, hanya 1 yang ada dipikiran Wookie, 'pasti Siwon _hyung_ yang memberitahu'.

"_Eomma_ tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kau menjalin hubungan dengan _namja_ seorang penjual bunga, Wookie. Itu bisa memalukan keluarga kita"

"Jadi _eomma_ sudah tau kalau aku dan Yesung _hyung_ …", kalimat Wookie terhenti karna Heechul memotongnya. "Iya.. dan Siwon yang memberi tahu _eomma_. Kau tidak sadarkan kalau tadi Siwon memperhatikan kalian?"

"baguslah kalau_ eomma_ sudah tau. Aku jadi tidak susah-susah menutupi semuanya. Tapi kalau _eomma_ dan _appa_ menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan Yesung _hyung_. _Mianhae_, Wookie tidak bisa"

Kali ini, Hankyung angkat bicara, "ck.. Kau benar-benar sudah dipengaruhi oleh_ namja_ itu. Wookie, kau itu sangat polos, kau mudah dipengaruhi dengan orang yang baru kau kenal. Kau juga baru mengenal si penjual bunga itu kan?. _Appa_ yakin. Dia hanya memanfaatkan kepolosanmu saja"

"_aniya Appa_! Yesung _hyung_ sama sekali bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku mohon, kali ini percayalah padaku, jebal! Aku dan Yesung _hyung_ saling mencintai, jadi mohon restui kami", mohon Wookie sambil menatap secara bergantian ke _appa_ dan _eomma_nya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon?", heechul melipat tangannya didepan dada, "dengarkan _eomma_ baik-baik Wookie. Keluarga Siwon sudah sangat banyak membantu perusahaan keluarga kita, kalau tidak ada mereka, mungkin sekarang kita tidak bisa duduk nyaman disini.. _Eomma_ hanya minta kau bersama dengan Siwon. Lagi pula tidak ada yang salah dengan Siwon kan? banyak orang yang berebut ingin menjadi miliknya. Dan kau beruntung bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya karna Siwon hanya mencintaimu, jadi jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini _chagiya_"

"_Shireo_! Sampai kapan pun aku tidak mau! Siwon _hyung_ adalah _hyung_ku! Dia sudah ku anggap sebagai _Hyung_ku sendiri, tidak lebih!"

"lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Kau benar-benar membantah omongan orang tua mu. Sudah dipastikan si penjual bunga itu yang mengajarimu bersikap seperti ini kan?", Hankyung bangkit dari duduknya dam memukul meja dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Pandangan Wookie sudah mengabur karna cairan bening menghalangi matanya. Tetasan air mata berhasil jatuh dengan sempurna dari mata indah Wookie.

"hiks… Yesung _hyung_ sama sekali bukan orang yang seperti itu. Sungguh",

"Hari ini kau tidak boleh pergi keluar! Dan bersiaplah untuk pertunangan mu besok",

"Bukankah masih ada 1 hari lagi?"

"lebih cepat lebih baik…", karna tidak ingin terlihat semakin lemah didepan orang tuanya, Wookie keluar dari ruangan itu dan naik menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai 2.

Wookie menangis sejadi-jadinya saat sudah ada dikamar. Ditelungkupkan badannya dikasur empuknya, menutupi wajahnya yang sedang menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak adil jika hanya Wookie yang mendapat tekanan. Kali ini giliran Yesung…

"Hwa… sepertinya toko bunga ini sangat laris",

Yesung yang sibuk melayani pembelinya kini menatap horor kepada _namja_ tegap yang sekarang berdiri tepat didepan pintu tokonya. "ada yang bisa ku bantu?", tanya Yesung datar.

"Tentu saja. Bisakah kau memberikan Wookie kepadaku? Kalau tidak, nasibmu akan sama seperti bunga yang indah ini", Siwon mengambil 1 bunga berwarna merah, dan membuangnya kelantai, kemudian diinjak-injaknya bunga itu sampai tak berbentuk. "kau tau apa maksudku kan?", Siwon memberikan senyumannya.

Yesung masih menatap datar Siwon. Kemudian perhatiannya kembali kepada pembelinya, "maaf sudah membuat tidak nyaman. Saya ada urusan sebentar, lebih baik anda besok datang lagi saja. Saya akan memberikan diskon yang besar kalau anda kembali datang besok. _Kamsahamnida_", yesung membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada pembeli yang masih ada didalam tokonya.

Sekarang hanya tertinggal Siwon dan Yesung. "Kau terlalu repot-repot sampai harus mengusir semua pelangganmu, yesung. Padahal kau hanya tinggal menjawab YA atau TIDAK. Ku ulangi lagi pertanyaanku, Bisakah kau memberikan Wookie kepadaku?"

"tentu saja kau tau jawabanku. TIDAK!".

Siwon masih memasang senyum dibibirnya, "itu artinya kau ingin nasibmu seperti bunga ini kan?", siwon menunjuk bunga yang tadi sudah hancur diinjaknya.

"Kau sedang mengancamku?",

"silahkan saja mau menyebut ini ancaman atau apa saja, terserahmu"

"aku tidak akan melepaskan Wookie, kecuali Wookie sendiri yang memintanya. Sudahlah, aku tau kau sibuk, jadi jangan buang-buang waktumu hanya untuk mengurus penjual bunga sepertiku", Yesung membalikkan badannya membelakangi Siwon dan 'mencari' kesibukan dengan bunga-bunganya.

"Kau benar, aku tidak perlu membuang-buang waktuku hanya untuk orang sepertimu. Jadi, ini terakhir kalinya aku akan mengurusmu. Bersiaplah…"

Yesung kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap Siwon. Dan kini Siwon sedang mengarahkan pistol tepat didepan wajah Yesung. "Bagaimana, ini menarik bukan?"

"Benar-benar menarik. Padahal pistol ini sedang mengarah kepadaku, tapi kenapa kau yang terlihat tegang?"

Yesung berusaha bersikap biasa saja dengan ancaman Siwon yang bisa mengambil nyawanya kapan saja dia mau. Berbeda dari Yesung, Siwon sendiri terlihat tegang, butir-butir keringat terlihat dikeningnya. "Sebaiknya, kau bersiap-siap saja"

"kalau kau melakukan ini kepadaku. Percayalah, Wookie akan semakin kecewa kepadamu. Kau tidak ingin itu terjadikan?",

Siwon tampak memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung tidak membuang-buang kesempatan, Yesung langsung merebut pistol yang ada ditangan Siwon. Sekarang, Yesung sudah mengarahkan pistol itu tepat dihadapan wajah Siwon, persis dengan apa yang tadi siwon lakukan kepadanya. "Berani sekali kau!", bentak Siwon.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan menembakmu kalau kau berani mendekat!", Yesung sudah berada ditingkat emosinya. Bahkan sekarang wajahnya begitu menunjukkan betapa bencinya dia dengan Siwon. "Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya!",

"kenapa tidak?", Yesung melangkah kedepan agar semakin dekat dengan Siwon, sedangkan Siwon mundur kebelakang!. "Selamat tinggal Siwon!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

DOORR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara pistol yang seakan bisa memecahkan gendang telinga (*soalnya saya udah pernah denger secara langsung XD) itu sudah menggelegar(?) di toko bunga Yesung.

Setelah melakukan itu, Yesung menjatuhkan pistolnya. Ditatapnya Siwon yang tersungkur dilantai sekarang. "Bagaimana, ini menarik bukan?", Yesung membalikkan pertanyaan yang tadi sempat Siwon lontarkan kepadanya.

"Kenapa… Kau tidak membunuhku?", tanya Siwon.

Yah,,, sebenarnya tidak ada yang terjadi. Yesung tadi hanya menembak atap toko bunganya. Sementara siwon yang terkejut, terjatuh kelantai.

"Aku tidak bodoh sepertimu Siwon. Kalau aku membunuhmu, itu sama saja seperti aku membunuh Wookie. Wookie sangat menyayangimu, dia sudah menganggapmu sebagai _hyung_ nya sendiri. Aku tidak ingin Wookie kehilanganmu. Kau lah yang lebih lama mengenal Wookie, seharusnya kau yang lebih mengerti tentang perasaannya. Sekarang, terserah kau saja… kalau kau bisa membahagiakan Wookie, buktikan".

"Aku akan buktikan kepadamu. Aku lah yang lebih pantas membahagiakan Wookie…", Siwon berdiri kemudian pergi dari toko Yesung.

"Wookie… maafkan _Hyung_"

Sepanjang hari Wookie hanya berdiam diri dikamar. Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Tangisannya memang sudah berhenti, tapi pikirannya masih kacau. Wookie takut jika dia tidak bisa bersama Yesung lagi.

_Author POV END_

_Ryeowook POV_

Sekarang sudah malam, tapi aku belum beranjak dari tempat tidurku sedari tadi. Aku sudah cukup lelah menangis seharian. Aku pikir, mengurung diri seperti ini akan membantuku.

Mudah-mudahan saja karna kebanyakan menangis, besok aku akan jatuh sakit, dan aku tidak perlu datang ke pertunangan itu. Kalau perlu dibatalkan saja!

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Wookie, apa aku boleh masuk?"

Ck.. itu Siwon _hyung_, untuk apa dia datang kesini. Aku menarik selimut dan menutupi semua tubuhku. Lebih baik aku pura-pura tidur saja!

"Wookie. Ini Siwon _hyung, hyung_ boleh masukkan?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, semoga saja karna tidak ku jawab dia akan pergi.

CKLEK

"karna kau tidak menjawab itu artinya kau mengijinkan _Hyung_ untuk masuk!"

Sial, aku lupa mengkunci pintu

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kenapa Siwon _hyung_ pakai acara mendekat ke tempat tidurku.

"Kau tidur?"

SREEET(?)

Siwon _hyung_ menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Tapi aku tetap tidak bergeming

Pura-pura tidur? Tentu saja.

"_Ireona_, Aku tau kau tidak tidur! _Palli_!",

Siwon _hyung_ tau darimana aku tidak tidur? Benar-benar menyebalkan sekali orang ini. Pokoknya aku tidak akan bangun!

"Ku mohon bangunlah Wookie. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu mengenai kau dan Yesung. Kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang juga, jangan harap kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi"

"Baiklah, aku bangun!",

"ikut denganku sekarang!"

"Whooa!", tiba-tiba saja Siwon _hyung_ menarik tanganku yang masih ditempat tidur. Siwon _hyung_ terus menarik tanganku keluar sampai keluar rumah dan masuk ke mobilnya. "Kita mau kemana _Hyung_?"

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Kita akan pergi kesuatu tempat yang nyaman untuk kita bicara. Percayalah padaku kali ini".

Aku hanya mengangguk, kali ini aku melihat Siwon_ hyung_ ku yang dulu. Siwon _hyung_ yang selalu membuatku nyaman jika berada disampingnya. Aku hanya diam saat Siwon _hyung_ mulai menjalankan mobilnya, entah kenapa aku begitu yakin kalau _Siwon_ hyung tidak akan membohongiku kali ini.

"kita sudah sampai"

Suara Siwon _hyung_ menyadarkan lamunanku. Karna sepanjang jalan aku terus melamun aku tidak sadar jika sudah sampai. Ternyata Siwon _hyung_ membawaku ke pantai. "Pantai?"

"iya, ayo turun", Siwon _hyung_ turun dari mobil terlebih dahulu kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Angin malam pantai langsung menyapaku saat sudah berada diluar. "Apa kau kedinginan?",

"tidak _hyung_. Aku bahkan suka dengan angin pantai ini, menenangkan sekali"

"Kalau begitu _Hyung_ tidak salah membawamu kesini kan?", aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "_Gomawo hyung_ sudah membawaku kesini",

"Sama-sama. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?", Siwon _hyung_ menunjuk kearah tepi pantai, dan aku kembali menganggukkan kepala.

Pasir pantai yang lembut bisa ku rasakan walaupun aku sedang memakai alas kaki sekarang. Baru kali ini aku pergi ke pantai saat malam hari, pantulan cahaya bulan ke pantai benar-benar indah. "_Hyung_, tempat ini indah sekali yah",

"apa kau sungguh mencintai _Yesung_?",

Siwon hyung tiba-tiba menanyakan mengenai hal itu? Aku berhenti melangkah dan membalik badan karna Siwon _hyung_ yang berjalan dibelakangku. "Aku sama sekali tidak mau membuatmu kecewa _Hyung_. Tapi, aku sungguh mencintainya"

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukainya?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang sulit _Hyung_. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya"

"Kau bahkan baru mengenalnya. Bagaimana bisa kau secepat itu mengatakan cinta padanya. Kenapa bukan aku, Wookie? Kita sudah sangat lama saling mengenal. Kita sudah tau sifat masing-masing. Apa yang tidak kau suka dari _Hyung_?"

"Tidak ada. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada diri_ Hyung_. _Hyung_ bahkan _namja_ yang paling sempurna yang pernah ku temui. aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai _Hyung_ ku sendiri. _Hyung_ yang selalu melindungiku dan membuatku merasa nyaman seperti saat ini. Tolong jangan berubah lagi _Hyung_. Aku sungguh tidak mau jika kau semakin berubah. Aku sangat menyayangimu _Hyung_…", air mataku terjatuh lagi dan ini karna aku teringat semua kebersamaanku bersama Siwon_ hyung_. Aku memeluk Siwon hyung dengan sangat erat, aku terlalu takut jika dia semakin berubah.

"_Mianhae_ Wookie… _Hyung_ baru menyadarinya sekarang! _Hyung_ jadi merasa bersalah padamu. _Jeongmal mianhae_", Siwon _hyung_ membalas pelukanku. "_Hyung_ berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi dan akan menjadi _Hyung_ terbaikmu. Dan yang paling penting, _Hyung_ akan merelakan kau bersama Yesung, jika itu akan membuatmu bahagia",

Aku langsung melepas pelukan itu dan menatap Siwon hyung dengan tidak percaya, "Apa kau serius dengan apa yang kau katakan _Hyung_? Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda sekarang?", tanyaku ragu

Siwon _hyung_ menyentuh kedua bahuku dengan kedua tangannya. "Seorang Choi Siwon tidak pernah membohongimu, Kim Ryeowook! Atau kau ingin aku berubah pikiran?"

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh berubah pikiran! _Gomawo Hyung! Jeongmal Gomawo_! Kau benar-benar _Hyung_ terbaikku, aku menyayangimu _Hyung_! Sungguh!", aku kembali memeluk Siwon_ hyung_ dengan lebih erat lagi.

"Siwon _Hyung_, bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke tempat Yesung _hyung_? aku ingin segera memberitahunya kabar gembira ini"

"Tidak boleh"

Aku kembali melepas pelukanku dan menatap kesal Siwon _Hyung. "Wae_? Kau kembali menyebalkan lagi. Aku tidak suka!"

"Bukan begitu Wookie. Sekarang kita pulang saja, karna besok _hyung_ punya kejutan yang sangat luar biasa untukmu. Jadi malam ini kau harus tidur dengan nyenyak".

"Kejutan apa?"

"Besok kau akan tau sendiri. _Hyung_ yakin besok akan menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan untukmu. Jadi bersiaplah…"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang", aku meraih tangan Siwon _hyung_ untuk segera pulang.

_Ryeowook POV_

_Author POV_

Pagi kembali datang. Sinar matahari sudah masuk kedalam kamar _namja_ bernama Kim Ryeowook.

"Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak Wookie?",

Suara seorang _namja_ membuat Wookie harus bangun dari tidurnya. Walaupun belum sepenuhnya bangun, Wookie tau kalau itu adalah suaranya Siwon. "kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah ada disini _Hyung_?"

"tentu saja untuk memberikan kejutan untukmu. Kau tidak lupakan?"

Wookie langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Siwon. Sedetik kemudian, Wookie mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa kau memakai tuxedo serapi itu _Hyung_?"

"Kau lupa? Inikan hari pertunangan kita?"

Wookie membulatkan mata kecilnya. "_MWO_? Bu..bukankah tadi malam kau sudah mengijinkan aku dengan Yesung _hyung_?"

"_Ne,_ aku tidak lupa mengenai itu. Tapi _Hyung_ tidak ada mengatakan untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini kan?. Kau suka dengan kejutan _Hyung _kan?"

"Kau benar-benar jahat _Hyung_!",

"Kau tidak punya banyak waktu Wookie, orang tuamu sudah menunggu dibawah. _Hyung_ tunggu 5 menit dari sekarang!", Siwon melemparkan pakaian yang akan dipakai Wookie ke arah tempat tidur.

_Author POV END_

_Yesung POV_

Bagaimana kabar Wookie sekarang? Semenjak dia pergi dari tokoku kemarin, dia tidak memberiku kabar. Aku jadi cemas dengannya, sebaiknya aku menelponya saja. Aku mengambil ponsel yang ada disamping bantal dan menekan tombol 1, panggilan cepat untuk menghubungi Wookie.

BRAAAAK

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat ada 2 orang yang tidak ku kenal tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar ku. "Siapa kalian?",

2 orang itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, bahkan sekarang mereka mendekat dan menarikku keluar. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

Lagi-lagi mereka hanya diam dan membawa ku keluar, mereka memasukkan ku kedalam mobil. Mereka mengikat kedua tangan dan kakiku. Kemudian membawaku pergi. INI PASTI RENCANA SIWON! Apa lagi yang mau dilakukan sekarang!

TBC

Kekekeke… walaupun ceritanya kagak bagus-bagus amat tapi kalok ada yang minat pengen tau endingnya gimana silahkan Review yah… karna chapter depan udah ENDING!

Buat silent readers, terima kasih udah baca FF Author yang gak jelas ceritanya ini… Bisakah sekali ini kalian me Review?

REVIEW gak dosa koq.. Malah jadi SIDERS yang berdosa.. #author banyak bacot! Kekeke

KHAMSAHAMNIDA BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW! KALIAN ADALAH PENYEMANGAT AUTHOR UNTUK MELANJUTKAN FF INI!


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Sunflower – Chapter 5

Author : AnakYeWook

Pairing : YeWook / SiWook(?)

Disclaimer : Yesung milik Ryeowook, Ryeowook milik Yesung. YEWOOK saling memiliki, gak boleh diganggu gugat. Kali ini Siwon milik Author.. #ketawa setan

WARNING : YAOI, GaJe, Typo(s) dimana-mana, mohon dimaafkan.

Summary : bunga yang sedang ada dihadapan kita ini adalah simbol kesempurnaan dari pesona. Dan juga perasaan cinta pada pandangan pertama".

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

_Author POV_  
Sekarang Siwon, Wookie, dan juga orang tua Wookie sudah ada di_auditorium_ dimana pertunangan siwon dan wookie akan segera diselenggarakan. Sedangkan orang tua Siwon tidak dapat datang ke acara istimewa itu karna, orang tua Siwon sangat sibuk dijepang. Jadi, mereka hanya bisa percaya saja kalau pertunangan ini akan berlangsung dengan lancar.

Semua tamu tampak sudah memenuhi _auditorium_ tapi acara sepertinya masih belum akan dimulai. Orang tua Wookie sibuk mengobrol dengan rekan bisnis yang datang. Wookie juga sibuk, tapi kesibukannya sedikit berbeda, Wookie sibuk mencari cara untuk keluar dari _auditorium_, tapi setiap melihat pintu, selalu saja ada penjaga bertubuh besar yang memandangi Wookie dengan tatapan maut(?).

"bagaimana ini? Bahkan ditoilet pun penuh dengan penjaga. Kalau begini aku tidak bisa pergi. Apa sebaiknya aku pergi setelah acara pertunangan selesai saja? Aku rasa ini bukan ide yang buruk. Setelah acara ini selesai, aku akan pergi ke tempat Yesung _hyung_. dan setelah itu, aku akan mengajak pergi Yesung_ hyung_ ke tempat yang jauh dari _Seoul_!"

"kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, Wookie!", bisik Siwon dari belakang. Wookie mengelus dadanya karna terkejut dengan perbuatan Siwon. "mengagetkan saja!",

"makanya, kalau punya pikiran seperti itu kau harus bicara dalam hati agar musuhmu tidak tau. Untung aku yang dengar, kalau tamu yang ada disini mendengarnya itu akan berbahaya…"

"biar saja. Biar mereka tau kalau aku sama sekali tidak mau bertunangan denganmu, dasar pembohong!",

"apa kau bilang?"

"Pembohong!", Wookie mengulangi perkataannya dengan lebih tajam. "Memangnya aku ada berbohong apa denganmu? Seorang Choi Siwon tidak pernah membohongimu"

"Kalau kau tidak pernah membohongiku. Lalu siapa tadi malam yang mengatakan kalau kau merelakan aku dengan Yesung _hyung_?".

Siwon tersenyum dengan perkataan Wookie, "iya, memang benar. Tapi tadi malam _Hyung_ tidak ada mengatakan kalau _Hyung_ akan membatalkan pertunangan ini kan?"

"Lalu apa gunanya perkataanmu tadi malam kalau kau masih tetap akan melanjutkan pertunangan ini! Kau benar-benar pembohong!",

Beberapa tamu yang melihat kejadian itu memandang aneh ke Siwon dan Wookie. "Wookie, pelankan suaramu…",

"tidak mau!", Wookie semakin meninggikan suaranya. Siwon hanya bisa membungkukkan badannya kepada beberapa tamu yang mendengar teriakan Wookie sambil tersenyum. Siwon kembali menghadap Wookie, "terserah kali ini kau mau percaya padaku atau tidak. Sekarang, Yesung mu sudah ada ditanganku. Kalau kau pergi dari tempat ini, percayalah… aku akan membuatmu menyesali perbuatanmu itu". Siwon memeluk Wookie sekilas kemudian pergi meninggalkan Wookie.

_Author POV END_

_Yesung POV_

Untuk apa mereka membawaku kesini? Dan menyuruhku untuk memakai tuxedo berwarna putih ini? Aneh sekali. Aku pikir mereka akan membunuhku lalu membuang ku ke jurang!.

"_Ya_! Sebenarnya ini dimana. Jawab pertanyaanku!",

2 _namja_ bertubuh besar yang membawaku kesini hanya berdiri dengan pandangan kosong. "Kalian ini robot yah? Ya sudah kalau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Lebih baik aku tiduran saja!",

Hey… kenapa aku bertingkah seperti _Boss_? Padahal aku kan sedang diculik? Tapi ini cukup aneh jika disebut penculikan. Mereka membawaku ke sebuah kamar yang nyaman, tapi aku tau tempat ini bukanlah sebuah rumah. Dan mereka juga menyuruhku memakai pakaian bagus, seperti akan menghadiri sebuah acara.

Benar-benar aneh, sebenarnya mereka suruhan Siwon atau Wookie?

Kalau mereka suruhan Siwon. Pasti mereka sudah membunuhku kemudian membuangku ke jurang. Tapi bisa saja mereka suruhan Wookie, apa Wookie mau mengenalkan ku dengan orang tuanya, makanya aku disuruh berpakaian serapih ini.

"Whooa… tempat tidur ini nyaman sekali!", aku membaringkan tubuhku diatas kasur yang ada diruangan ini. Benar-benar sangat nyaman, berbeda dengan tempat tidurku dirumah. "_Ya_! Apa tempat tidur ini boleh aku bawa pulang?"

Lagi-lagi ke dua orang itu hanya diam saja. "Hey,,, kalau kalian menjawab pertanyaanku, kalian akan ku berikan bunga gratis jika kalian datang ke toko bungaku, kan lumayan, bunga itu bisa kalian berikan ke pacar atau istri kalian".

Tok

Tok

Tok

Salah satu dari 2 _namja_ itu membuka pintu. Aku langsung memposisikan tubuhku menjadi duduk, aku penasaran, pasti yang datang adalah orang yang menyuruh mereka berdua.

"Siwon? Jadi kau yang menculik ku?", ternyata dugaan awalku benar, ini semua ulah Siwon, tapi kenapa dia tidak langsung membunuhku?

"Kau sudah siap ternyata. Baguslah…"

Aku tidak mengerti dengan yang dia ucapkan, sebenarnya apa mau nya? "Hey… sebenarnya aku mau kau apakan? Jangan bertele-tele"

"Pertunanganku dengan Wookie dipercepat 1 hari. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memberitahumu, jadi aku pakai saja cara ini. Aku kan sangat ingin agar kau melihat secara langsung pertunanganku dengan Wookie",

Aku meremas dengan kuat sprei kasur yang sedang ku duduki sekarang. Jadi dia menculikku hanya untuk memamerkan pertunangannya dengan Wookie ku? Benar-benar kekanak-kanakkan.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat ekspresi Wookie saat melihat kau ada disana. Dan tentu saja aku tidak akan melewatkan ekspresi mu saat aku bertunangan dengan Wookie. Ingat! Kau harus ada dibarisan paling depan agar bisa melihat lebih jelas, _Arraseo?_ Sepertinya aku harus kembali sekarang, acaranya sudah akan dimulai. Dan untuk kalian berdua, tolong antarkan Tuan Kim Yesung ke _auditorium_".

Aku masih meremas dengan kuat sprei yang tak berdosa(?) ini_, namja_ itu sungguh membuatku muak. Untung saja _namja_ itu sudah pergi lagi, kalau tidak, sudah aku tendang dia, itu pun kalau tidak ada 2 anak buahnya ini. #gubraak

Lihatlah sekarang, 2 anak buahnya itu sudah kembali menarikku keluar dari ruangan ini. "Lepaskan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Kalian tunjukkan dimana _auditorium_nya, aku tidak akan kabur!",

Ke dua _namja_ itu pun melepaskan tangan kekarnya dilenganku. Aku sedikit memijit tanganku yang pegal karna mereka terlalu kuat menarikku. "Sekarang tunjukkan dimana tempatnya!", bentakku lagi kepada 2 _namja_ aneh itu. Seorang dari mereka menunjuk ke koridor sebelah kiri, aku pun mulai berjalan disusul dengan mereka dari belakang.

"Apa ini _auditorium_ nya?", tanyaku saat berada di sebuah tempat dengan pintu masuk yang besar. Ke dua orang itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku pun masuk ke tempat itu, pantas saja Siwon menyuruhku memakai tuxedo yang begitu bagus seperti ini, ternyata orang-orang yang datang ke tempat ini semuanya juga berpakaian sangat bagus.

Apa acaranya sudah dimulai? Mereka semua tampak melihat 1 arah. Aku pun mengikuti arah mata dari tamu yang datang.

Wookie dan Siwon sudah ada didepan sana, apa mereka sudah bertukar cincin? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Aku_ namjachingu_ Wookie.

Ku percepat langkahku untuk mencapai barisan didepan, aku ingin membawa Wookie pergi. Saat aku sudah didepan, pandangan mataku dan Wookie bertemu. Dia sepertinya kaget kenapa aku bisa ada disini. "Jangan Wookie…", ucapku seperti berbisik, tapi aku yakin Wookie tau apa yang ku katakan. Wookie ku kelihatan sangat tidak gugup sekaarang. Pasti dia diancam Siwon.

"Mulai saja acaranya. Tunggu apalagi"

Ku tatap orang disebelahku yang menyuruh agar acara ini segera dimulai. Seorang _namja_ yang cantik, dan disebelah_ namja_ cantik itu ada _namja_ yang sangat tampan. _Namja_ tampan itu sekarang melangkahkan kakinya untuk berdiri disamping Siwon dan Wookie, lebih tepatnya dihadapan tamu. Apa mereka orang tua Wookie? Aku rasa begitu…

"Baiklah… Terima kasih buat semua tamu undangan yang sudah bersedia hadir dipertunangan putra kami. Banyak yang mengatakan ini adalah pertunangan bisnis. Hahaha, kedengarannya itu lucu sekali. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak benar, Choi Siwon dan Kim Ryeowook mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Karna mereka saling mencintai. Benar begitu kan Siwon_-ssi_?"

Siwon hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Ini benar-benar lucu, apanya yang saling mencintai. Bukankah mereka yang memaksa Wookie untuk bertunangan dengan Siwon. Memalukan sekali.

Lihat saja, sebentar lagi Siwon akan menyesali perbuatannya karna sudah membawaku kesini. Aku akan menghancurkan pertunangan ini! Aku hanya menunggu detik-detik yang tepat.

"Sekarang, saatnya untuk kalian bertukar cincin", _namja_ tampan itu kembali ke samping namja cantik yang ada disampingku. Pantas saja Wookie menjadi_ namja_ yang sangat cantik. Orang tua nya saja sudah sangat sempurna dan juga awet muda. Aish.. kenapa aku sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti ini?

Kembali ku fokuskan pandangan ke Wookie dan Siwon. Siwon sudah akan bersiap memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis Wookie. Inilah saat yang tepat untuk membawa Wookie pergi!

Greeb

Sial! Anak buah Siwon memegangi bahuku dengan kuat. Mereka pasti sudah tau rencanaku, bagaimana sekarang? Pertunangan ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Kim Yesung, Tangkap ini!",

.

.

.

.

Shuuuup(?)

.

.

.

.

.

"Dapat! Ta.. tapi… kenapa kau berikan cincin ini kepadaku?", aku menatap bingung ke Siwon yang melempar cincinnya ke arahku. "aku mau kau bertunangan denganku!"

"MWO? Kau sudah gila?"

"KAU YANG GILA! Aku memberikan cincin itu kepadamu tentu saja untuk menyerahkan Wookie kepadamu.. Kalau kau tidak mau, kembalikan cincin itu kepadaku".

Ku buang nafasku dengan lega, ternyata Siwon masih waras. "Cincin ini tidak akan ku kembalikan kepadamu. _Jeongmal Gomawo Siwon-ah_"

_Yesung POV END_

_Author POV_

"Siwon_ hyung_, kau benar-benar melakukannnya untukku?", Wookie menatap Siwon dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan tadi. Kali ini, percayalah padaku"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SIWON?", bentakan yang sangat keras keluar dari mulut yang mulia(?) Kim Heechul, sepertinya yang mulia sedang murka.

"Seperti yang anda lihat. Aku membatalkan pertunangan ini", jawab Siwon dengan santainya

"Tapi kau tidak bisa memutuskan acara ini secara sepihak!",

"Siapa bilang ini keputusan sepihak. Anda pasti sudah tau kan kalau Wookie sangat menolak pertunangan ini, dan sekarang aku juga menolak pertuangan ini. Jadi, seharusnya tidak ada masalahkan?"

"Orang tuamu pasti akan sangat marah dengan kami Siwon-_ah_", kali ini Hangkyung buka suara. "Oh.. Kalian tidak perlu takut. Walaupun aku dan Wookie tidak bisa bersatu. Tapi perusahaan kalian akan tetap aman, perusahaan kita akan terus bersatu. Jadi kalian tidak perlu takut perusahaan kalian akan bangkrut. Masalah permbatalan pertunangan ku dengan Wookie, tidak perlu kalian cemaskan juga. Aku bisa membicarakannya dengan orang tuaku"

Orang tua Wookie tampak malu dengan pernyataan Siwon. Bagaimana tidak, tamu yang hadir jadi tau alasan yang sebenarnya. "Kim Yesung, Kemarilah", dengan sikap yang masih santai, Siwon menyuruh Yesung untuk mendekat ditempatnya berdiri. Yesung pun menuruti, walaupun Yesung mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Kim Heechul.

"Buat semua tamu yang hadir disini, kalian jangan khawatir. Acara pertunangan ini masih berlanjut, hanya saja ada yang sedikit berbeda", Siwon menyentuh pundak Yesung saat sudah berada tepat di tengah antara dia dan Wookie. "Namja yang yang ada disampingku saat ini, dia bernama Kim Yesung. Dialah orang yang sebenarnya dicintai Kim Ryeowook, dan mereka juga baru menjalin hubungan. Tadinya aku mau merusak hubungan mereka, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak tega melakukannya. Maka dari itu, aku ingin Yesung-_ssi_ menggantikan posisiku untuk menjadi tunangan Ryeowook-_ssi_", siwon melirik ke Wookie dan Yesung sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Baru kali ini Yesung melihat tidak ada yang mengerikan disenyuman itu.

"Siwon-_ah_, kenapa kau jadi baik seperti ini kepadaku?",

"Siapa bilang aku baik padamu. Aku melakukan ini karna Wookie, bukan karna kau…", jawab Siwon yang kembali jutek, tapi Yesung hanya senyum-senyum gak jelas dengan jawaban Siwon.

"Siwon _hyung, jeongmal gomawo_. Kau benar-benar baik", Wookie yang terharu sedikit menampakkan mata berkaca-kacanya. "Sudah, nanti saja memujinya. Semua tamu sudah mulai merasa bosan dengan drama kita. Yesung-_ah_… ku serahkan Wookie kepadamu, Ingat, kau harus membahagiakan Wookie. Kalau tidak, aku akan merebut Wookie darimu"

"Tenang saja, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Percayalah padaku",

"Bagus kalau begitu", Siwon beranjak berdiri ditempat Yesung sebelumnya, yaitu disamping orang tua Wookie. Siwon memberikan senyum _evil_ nya ke orang tua Wookie yang ada disebelahnya.

Acara pertunangan yang sempat membingungkan banyak orang itu akhirnya kembali dilanjutkan. Walaupun ada pergantian dipihak seme nya XD

Yesung yang masih menggenggam erat cincin yang diberikan Siwon akhirnya memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Wookie. Setelah itu, giliran Wookie yang memasangkan cincin di jari kecil Yesung. Yesung agak kewalahan karna cincin itu agak kebesaran. #bandingin aja jari Siwon ama Yesung XD

Setelah selesai saling memakaikan cincin, semua orang yang menyaksikan acara itu memberikan tepuk tangan, kecuali Heechul. Sepertinya dia masih belum terima. Ayolah Heechul, Hangkyung saja sudah menerima…

"_Hyung_, ini tidak mimpikan?", tanya Wookie saat semuanya masih memberi tepuk tangan. "Sepertinya tidak. Kalaupun ini mimpi, Sebaiknya kita jangan bangun", Yesung langsung memeluk Wookie dan itu semakin membuat tepuk tangan semakin meriah.

`5K1P T1M3` *alay mode on

Setelah acara pertunangan itu selesai. Orang tua Wookie segera kembali kerumah, Heechul mau menenangkan otaknya karna pikirannya masih kacau karna memiliki calon menantu seorang penjual bunga.

"Chullie-_ah_… sudahlah, kau harus menerima ini semua. Disini kita lah yang salah, memaksa anak kita untuk bertunangan dengan _namja_ yang tidak dia cintai", Hangkyung memberikan nasehat kepda 'istrinya' yang sekarang membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur _king size_ dikamar mereka.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Kim Yesung itu. Tapi statusnya Hannie, dia hanya seorang penjual bunga. Apa kata orang kalau kita mempunyai menantu seperti dia! Mereka semua bisa memandang rendah kita!",omel Heechul dan tak lupa tatapan mematikannya jika sedang marah.

"Secara tidak langsung, kau menyakitiku Chullie… Apa kau lupa siapa aku dulu. Dibandingkan dengan Kim Yesung, aku jauh lebih buruk kan? Aku dulu hanya seorang _cleaning service_ di perusahaan milikmu",

Heechul langsung turun dari kasur dan memeluk Hangkyung yang masih berdiri. "_Mianhae _Hannie… aku tidak bermaksud menyangkut masa lalu itu. _Mianhae_ kalau perkataanku tadi membuatmu jadi marah padaku"

"_Gwaenchana_… aku hanya ingin kau mengingat penderitaan kita saat hubungan kita ditolak mentah-mentah oleh orang tuamu. Aku saat itu benar-benar sakit Chullie-_ah_.. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi pada anak kita. Lagipula, aku yakin, Kim Yesung itu _namja_ yang memang diberikan Tuhan untuk Wookie. Kau mau kan merestui hubungan mereka?"

"_Ne._. Aku mengerti sekarang. Ternyata selama ini, aku adalah _eomma_ yang tidak pantas untuk Wookie. Aku benar-benar jahat!", Heechul mulai terisak. Hankyung mengelus punggung Heechul, mencoba untuk menenangkan orang terkasihnya itu. "Kau tidak jahat Chullie-_ah_.. Aku dan Wookie sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu. Kami berdua sangat menyayangimu, dan tetaplah seperti ini…", Heechul semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Beralih ke _couple_ lain…

Sekarang Yesung dan Wookie sudah sampai di toko bunga Yesung. Sepertinya mereka tidak punya tempat lain selain di 'SUNFLOWER'. Bukankah tempat pertama kali bertemu adalah tempat yang indah? Begitu juga jika bertemunya di kandang buaya, pokoknya dimana pun. Oke. Lupakan…

"Wookie-_ah_, cincin yang kupakai ini kebesaran. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi membeli cincin yang baru?", saran Yesung sambil memindahkan cincin yang tadi berada dijari manisnya kini pindah ke ibu jarinya. XD

"Kapan-kapan saja _Hyung_, aku mau disini saja…", pinta Wookie sambil memeluk Yesung. "Kau ini manja sekali yah?",

"_Wae_? Tidak suka?", Wookie mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja suka. Tapi, Kalau nanti ada pembeli yang datang bagaimana? Pintu toko bungaku sedang terbuka lebar sekarang!",

"Apa peduliku? Bukankah kemarin kau juga memelukku didepan semua pembelimu?",

'benar juga' batin Yesung. Yesung pun membalas pelukan Wookie, dan mereka pun saling berpelukan seakan tidak mau terpisahkan. "Tapi Wookie-_ah_… Kenapa Siwon bisa berubah seperti itu? Apa dia salah makan obat atau _amnesia_?", tanya Yesung masih terus memeluk Wookie.

"_Molla_. Siwon _hyung_ sudah aneh sejak tadi malam. Dia mengajakku kepantai, lalu menanyakan apakah aku benar-benar mencintaimu atau tidak, tentu saja aku menjawab kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Setelah itu, dia menyetujui hubungan kita. Aneh yah _Hyung_? tapi sudahlah… tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, yang penting kita sudah mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan _Hyung_", Wookie melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yesung dalam.

"Kita harus berterima kasih dengannya Wookie",

Wookie mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "_Aigoo_… kau manis sekali Wookie", puji Yesung sambil mencubit kedua pipi Wookie dengan gemas.

"dibandingkan dengan semua bunga yang ada disini? Mana yang lebih manis?"

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja kau yang paling manis"

"Gombal mu gak mutu, _Hyung_!"

"Ya! Aku berkata jujur! Seharusnya kau balik memujiku!"

"_Shireo_! Tidak ada yang pantas dipuji dari dirimu _Hyung_!"

"_Mwo_? Keterlaluan sekali kau! Belum pernah aku beri pelajaran yah?"

"Coba saja kalau berani?", Wookie menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ada yang menantangku ternyata! Rasakan ini!"

Yesung meraih tengkuk Wookie dengan tangannya. Wookie membulatkan matanya, saat bibir Yesung menempel dengan sempurna dibibir mungilnya, ini memang bukan ciuman pertamanya. Masih adakah yang ingat, kalau Siwon pernah juga mencium Wookie walaupun sekilas. Oke, lupakan lagi..

Lidah Yesung menjilati bibir manis Wookie yang berwarna pink alami itu, setelah itu yesung menciumnya dengan lembut. Wookie memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap gerakan bibir Yesung. Sebelah tangan Yesung meraih pinggang Wookie dan menekannya agar lebih merapat dengannya. Yesung semakin memperdalam ciumannya…

"ekheem", suara seseorang membuat Yesung dengan berat hati melepas tautan bibir itu. "Siwon _hyung_?", Wookie kaget saat melihat Siwon sedang berdiri diambang pintu masuk toko.

"Aku datang tidak tepat waktu yah?"

"Benar sekali. Lebih baik kau pergi saja dulu, nanti balik lagi. Awww", Wookie mencubit perut Yesung. "Jangan begitu _Hyung_. Ah.. Siwon_ hyung_, kenapa kau datang kemari?",

"Tidak ada, hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja"

"Oh… aku baik-baik saja _Hyung_. Ini semua berkat kau, hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari yang indah. _Kamsahamnida Hyung_", Wookie membungkukkan badannya dan diikuti oleh Yesung. "Aku juga berterima kasih denganmu! Kau ternyata baik juga", Yesung memberikan senyum gak jelasnya.

"Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang seharusnya kepada _Namdongsaeng_ku tersayang… Yasudah, sepertinya Wookie ku memang baik-baik saja. Aku pergi dulu…".

"_Hyung_!", cegat Wookie sebelum Siwon benar-benar pergi.

"Mulai besok, aku akan kembali datang ke kantor. Aku akan membantumu mengurus perusahaan, aku berjanji tidak hanya tinggal tanda tangan dokumen saja",

Siwon tersenyum bangga dengan pernyataan Wookie, "aku senang mendengarnya! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok! Dan untuk kau Yesung-_ah_, sepertinya Wookie akan memiliki waktu lebih banyak denganku dibandingkan denganmu", setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Siwon langsung pergi.

Yesung tercengang dengan fakta itu. "kau tidak perlu khawatir _Hyung_. Aku dikantor hanya sampai siang, setelah pulang dari kantor aku akan datang kesini menemui mu!",

Yesung kembali memeluk Wookie dengan erat, "Kalau kau sedang bersama dengannya, tetaplah memikirkanku Wookie-_ah_. Jangan sekali pun aku terlupakan dibenakmu"

"kau ini bicara apa_ Hyung_. Kalau aku terus-terusan memikirkanmu, tentu saja aku tidak akan konsen mengurus perusahaan!", omel Wookie didalam pelukan Yesung.

"Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya kau harus mendengar perkataanku kali ini!"

"Iya-iya. _Arraseo!_!"

Yesung pun sekarang bisa tersenyum lega dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Wookie-_ah_.."

"apalagi?",

"kita main yuk?"

"Main? Main apa?", tanya Wookie dengan polosnya. Yesung mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal ke Wookie. "Kau pasti tau apa maksudku…", goda Yesung.

"a.. aku tidak tau _Hyung_. Kau mau main apa?"

Perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti Wookie saat Yesung kembali mengeluarkan aura mesumnya. "Mainnya tidak disini. Ayo ikut aku!", sedetik kemudian Yesung menggendong Wookie dan membawanya ke dalam ruang pribadinya. Tidak dipedulikannya pintu toko Sunflower yang masih terbuka lebar.

Sepertinya tidak perlu diceritakan apa yang terjadi didalam sana, sebaiknya sekarang. Temani _Author_ menjaga Toko bunga SUNFLOWER selama yang didalam sana sedang bermain… hahaha

END!

Annyeong Readers? Adakah yang nungguin FF ini? *gak ada, Cuma kebetulan lewat doang

Maaf yah kalok endingnya GaJe… Yang penting YeWook bersatu! *tebar bendera YWS…

Adakah yang bersedia menunggu FF Author yang lagi?

Kalok ada jangan lupa REVIEWWWW yah.. kalok gak ada yang Review, Author bakalan OUT! *sombong! #Plaaak


End file.
